Kadoya-Love Drabbles
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: This was intended for the time being and for fun. These are family-like drabbles that consist of Frieda and Masamune Kadoya, with their children, from the birth of their 1st child to their 2nd child's 1st birthday. Please read these cute and sentimental moment of this adorable family. Please read and review. You can also PM me for ideas as well.
1. Birth of Annabelle

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I was bore so I decided to do some one shots with Masamune and Frieda Kadoya-Love, starting with the birth of Annabelle, their daughter, BTW, the story Annabelle's 5th b-day still needs OC through PM, just to give you heads up.**

**Plz enjoy, this is when Annabelle was born...**

* * *

It was a cool night on January 24 at the time of 1:30 AM in the streets of new York City. Also, the Bronx-Lebanon Hospital Center seems to be hectic 24/7/365, no matter what is going on. And to this night, a new life is about to be born. Frieda and Masamune were in room 102, awaiting the birth of their first child, a girl.

"That's it, Frieda...push very hard." Instructs one of the midwives. Frieda did so as told, while screaming in labor pain. The honey haired woman was wearing a pale blue hospital gown while squeezing her husband's hands for dear life. Yes, the two got married last year and so far, the relationship has gone strong since then.

"You're doing great, my Cherry Love." Masamune says, trying to encourage her. Frieda managed to smile while she was still pushing. She was taking deep breaths until the next contraction arises. Then about 15 minutes later, the nurse says," You're doing excellent, the baby is coming real soon!"

After the next push, the Kadoya couple could hear a crying sound. Then a beautiful baby girl was seen from the nurse as he nurse says," Congratulations!"

The Italian-Japanese woman, now a mother, was crying tears of joy as she takes a glance of her newborn daughter. The nurse cleans her and Masamune had the honor to cut the umbilical cord. Then the nurses took the baby for further examinations while Frieda was able to rest up from this exhausting labor and childbirth, yet she was happy that it was all over.

"I can't believe our lovely bundle of joy has arrived," Frieda whispers, happily.

"Yes, and she is welcomed to the Beyblade world." The Japanese man replies to his wife, "You make me the happiest guy alive."

The honey haired woman responds," That's sweet, and you make me the happiest gal alive. I can't wait to start a new life, as a family."

"Me neither, our number one Kadoya-Love family." Masamune says.

Then a few minutes later, the nurse returns with a newborn girl swaddled in a baby pink blanket. That baby was also wearing a matching cap with a mini bowtie. Frieda was able to hod her little baby girl for the first time, giving the new mother a warm smile on her face. She admires the child. The

"Aww...she's so cute and beautiful..." Frieda states.

"I totally agree with you." Her husband replies. The baby had her mother's signature hair color, which was red velvet. The baby also shares the same skin tone with Masamune's.

"Well...what should we name her? I'll say you can be the first to come up with a name." Masamune suggests.

"Let's go with Annabelle, since it can be an Italian name. Also her middle name can be Kyoko, meaning mirror in Japanese. Also the mirror of her middle name can symbolize her reflected beauty that is life-lasting. Wouldn't you agree with the name?" Frieda answers.

"Yes, it's Annabelle Kyoko Kadoya Love then? I like that name." The Japanese man remarks.

"Alrighty then, not to mention let's name our children Kadoya Love, instead of Kadoya Belvini, tee-hee." Frieda giggles while slowly rocking her newborn daughter.

"Once again, I'm so glad to start a family with you. And I wanna say, I love you and Annabelle."

"I...love you too, and little Annabelle."

* * *

**And...there you have it. One drabble down, more t come, so stay tuned! ;)**


	2. Pink Gifts and Family Moments

**Alright then, here's chapter 2 of the Kadoya-Love drabbles. This takes place at the household in New York and 3 days after the birth of Annabelle Kyoko Kadoya Love. Also, expect to see some visitors too...**

**Please enjoy it then...**

Today was the day when first time parents Masamune and Frieda Kadoya-Love finally bringing Annabelle Kyoko home from the Bronx-Lebanon Hospital Center in New York City. Of course Annabelle was healthy and all, but they spent the firsts 3 days taking care of her, just to be safe, and eventually leave the hospital with everything covered. After an hour drive, the new parents have finally reached the destination in their New York condo, they were thrilled to come home for the first time with a new addition to the family.

"This will be your new home, Annie," Frieda says, smiling to the child.

"Home sweet home," Masamune added.

Then, the 22 year old Japanese father opened the front door, revealing several familiar faces much to their surprise.

"Welcome home: Masamune and Frieda!" The group of people chanted. And they happened to be the family members of the new parents: Ludovica Belvini, Frieda's mother, Arnold Love, Frieda's 19 year old brother, Karina Sendo, Frieda's step-sister, and Mari Asher Kadoya, Masamune's mother. they were all thrilled to see that Masamune and Frieda had brought forth a new addition to the family. they were also quite prepared as well since they brought gifts of pink wrappings and it was put aside to open later.

"So Masamune, my dear son, it seems that you and your beloved wife had a baby, is that true?" The Japanese mother asks.

"Yes, and it's a perfectly healthy girl." Her son replies, smiling while holding Annabelle.

"Oh my, so what did you name her? We're all curious to know." Ludovica continues.

"Her name is Annabelle Kyoko Kadoya Love." The honey haired woman states.

"That's a beautiful name, Onee-chan (older sister)." Karina responds.

"May I please see her?" Mari asks, gleefully.

"Go right a head." Masamune replies, giving the 3 day old child to Mari, the new grandmother. Mari was admiring the child as Annabelle was in the arms of her overjoyed grandmother. Ludovica got a glance at Annabelle as well.

"She is so adorable and tiny..." The Japanese grandmother states, hearing a coo from the baby girl.

"Yes, and she's a bella (beauty)". The Italian grandmother adds. After about 5 minutes, Mari grabs here cellphone and finds a familiar picture, revealing Masamune as a baby. She then showed it to her 23 year old son.

"Mom, that's so embarrassing, geez." the Japanese man comments, blushing from seeing his baby picture.

"I'm sorry hon, but I couldn't help myself. You were just so cute back then." The Japanese mother replies.

"Aw...sis look at his baby butt..." Arnold remarks, laughing. Frieda began blushing and giggling as well, much to her husband's dismay.

"Sheesh, knock it off will ya?" Masamune says, still blushing.

"But you were so cute from that picture, just like little Annie, see?" His wife replies, while she was holding Annabelle.

"Well, I guess you're right then." Masamune says, smiling while he was seeing his cute daughter.

"Come to think of it, Frieda dear, Annabella kinda reminds me of you as a little bambino." Ludovica comments, smiling.

"For sure, she does mamma. And she clearly inherits my hair color, although she also inherited Masamune's skin tone and eyes." The Italian-Japanese woman responds, looking at her husband smiling.

"Well, what matters is that we're overjoyed with our number one princess." the Japanese man says, grinning.

"Yes, and we're all one family, with a new addition." Frieda adds smiling. She was right; it doesn't matter about how embarrassing one's moments can be, just as long as they get along with their family members. That's exactly the case for Frieda, Masamune, and Annabelle. The family continues to have lovely conversations, never forgetting anything to this day...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**And that's the 2nd drabble. Next one will involve the night time, and a month after Annabelle was born. Stay tuned and review please. ^^**


	3. A Storm And a Lullaby

**Here's Chapter 3 of Kadoya-Love's Drabbles. Please enjoy it... **

**Chpt 3: A Storm and a Lullaby.**

It has been about a month since little Annabelle was born to Frieda and Masamune. Right now it was 10:30 at night and the couple was sleeping on the king-sized bed in their Venice apartment. Tonight was also the night of a thunderstorm, with flashing lightning and heavy downpours of rain.

Suddenly, Frieda woke up when she heard thunder, growling oh-so loudly. That thunder was followed by a baby crying, which happens to be little Annabelle. Apparently, she was startled by this current thunderstorm. The chestnut haired woman approached to her daughter's room and carried her to Frieda's and Masamune's room. Masamune, her husband woke up as well.

"Did the storm woke her up, Frieda?" the Japanese man asks.

"Yes, but I can calm Annie down with an Italian lullaby." The Italian-Japanese began singing to clam the child down:

_"The shepherd cries when it snows,_  
_she doesn't cry when she eats the'Ricotta'._

_The shepherd cries when it rains,_  
_she doesn't cry when she eats the 'Caciole'"_

Suddenly, another bolt of lighting flashed, and thunder could be heard, even louder. Annabelle started wailing, but Frieda continued her lullaby.

_" Hush a bye, my Annabelle,_

_You will learn your father's art,_  
_You will learn to use the cross-cut saw, _  
_Hush a bye, my Annabelle._

_Hush a bye, my sweetie, _  
_Your dad has come, _  
_he has brought a little hat for you, _  
_Hush a bye, my sweetie._

_Hush a bye, rag baby girl,_  
_Until it will be half past twelve,_  
_Until the bread in the oven will be ready, _  
_Until it will be half past twelve,_

_Until the bread will be ready,_  
_the damsels are in the square,_  
_my baby is in her big bed,_  
_and sleep, my Annabelle."_

After the 23 year old finished singing, she slowly rocked her daughter as she is well pacified and is asleep. Masamune looked at Frieda and Annabelle, smiling as he saw her wife calm their baby girl down from this awful storm. Also, he foreshadowed Annabelle's bright future, aspiring to be like Masamune when she is a blader like him and Frieda. But speaking of this storm, no more thunder was heard nor lightning flashed. Instead, it was just heavy downpours, and the little baby didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. Frieda then placed her daughter back to hr pink crib, and went back to the master bedroom.

"Frieda, I never knew you were so good at keeping little kids calm, especially our daughter." Masamune comments.

"Yeah, and I'm so glad Annabelle going to sleep the rest of the night through." His wife replies.

"Well goodnight Cherry girl, and I love you and Annabelle as well."

"I love you both too..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**GA: so the lullaby that Frieda sang to Annabelle was Go to sleep, my Simone. It was meant for a baby boy named Simone, but I altered a few words in the lyrics, such as from "Simone" to "Annabelle" and "he" to "she". Well, you know what I mean, right?**

**Well, read and review folks! ;)**


	4. Baby's First Smile

**Hello people, here's chapter 4 of Kadoya-Love Drabbles. It's been a while since he last update, but now more updates from me since I've just started my Spring Break vacay.**

**Please enjoy...**

**Chapter 4: Baby's First Number One Smile**

"Aww...what's the matter, Annie?" Masamune asks to his 3-month old daughter, Annabelle, who was whimpering. Meanwhile, Frieda, Masamune's 23 year old wife, was at the kitchen, cooking Italian lunch for the family. The Japanese father was trying to comfort his little baby girl.

The child was still crying at the moment and Masamune says, " Ssshh...don't cry Annie. Maybe you're hungry, no?". Apparently, Annie may share a big appetite from her father since the Japanese former blader use to be a foodie back when he was younger. Just then, the 23 year old man knew the trick.

"I think I should make a funny face, yeah." Masamune then made some silly noises afterwards. The red velvet haired baby had stopped crying and opened her mahogany brown eyes, looking at her father.

"Oh Annie, check this out!" Masamune said while sticking his tongue out and making a silly hand gesture. Annie saw this and started to smile, her first adorable smile since normally she would sleep most of the time and she could be somewhat fussy. But all-in-all, she's actually being entertained.

"And don't forget this," The Japanese father stretched his eye out, this time hearing a little giggle from his infant daughter. For sure, she really enjoyed the show.

"Aww...you're daddy's Number One Princess." Masamune comments, smiling.

"Hey Masamune, did you get little Annie to smile?" Frieda comments while still cooking lunch.

"Yes and I think I made her laugh too with my funny faces." Her husband replies.

"Oh Masamune that's great to know!" The chestnut haired woman remarks, smiling.

Yes, knowing Masamune, he would be well-known as the class clown. Even now, he would still have a terrific sense of humor, making children turn their frowns upside down, just like Annabelle did. For sure, the Japanese man loved spending some quality time with his baby girl.

**Yup, this drabble was short, but sweet in a way. I hope y'all enjoy this and please read and review folks! ^^**


	5. Bath Time is Fun Time

**Hey guys, based on the previous drabble and the info from a website, it turns out that Annabelle started her first smile a month late, but her first laughter a month earlier; I guess she's pretty much in the middle there. But there's nothing wrong or abnormal with her, really.**

**BTW, the Sweet 16 contest is still ongoing so submit your entries, ASAP! Remember that it ends at the end of April!**

**This drabble, should be enjoyed by all, so please enjoy...**

**Chapter 5: Bath Time is Fun Time**

* * *

Annabelle Kadoya Love is now around 4 months old. And tonight is one of her bath nights, much to the little baby's dismay. Right now, Masamune has left for the day to visit his long-time friend, Ginga Hagane and his family. Frieda, who has her marigold hair in a French braid was wearing a white blouse with pink floral patterns, a baby blue knee-length skirt and pink ballet slippers. The Italian-Japanese woman chants to little Annie, "It's bath time, princess,".

The mother then held her daughter in her arms while setting the water in a tepid temperature. she was to be sure that the water's not too hot nor to cold since Annabelle was too young to deal with such extreme temperatures. Also, she decided to have her take a bath in a petite tub instead of a real one since she's too little and the mother does not want her to risk drowning.

"Alrighty now, Annie," Frieda chants as she gently places her baby girl in the petite bathtub. Annie was whimpering a bit so the marigold haired mother softly encouraged," It's okay Annie, but we want you to be clean as a whistle."

Then, Frieda gave the baby a yellow rubber duck for her to play while bathing. Annabelle squealed in joy as she was having fun with her rubber duckie, making the mother smile in happiness. Next thing is that the marigold haired mother had brought out Johnson's No More Tears Shampoo, which was an excellent choice since it's so safe and gentle and it will not sting the baby's eyes. She adds a palm full of the shampoo and gently scrubs towards the baby's red velvet hair. Annie giggled since she thought that sensation tickles her.

"I can tell you like it, don't you sweetie?" Frieda asks to her daughter. The 4 month old baby continues to giggle while playing with her rubber duckie.

The 23 year old mother also brought out a soft baby blue cloth and Johnson's Head-To-Toe body wash to clean the baby's face. Even though the soap was safe, the marigold woman tries to be cautious that none of the soap gets into the child's eyes, because it might cause discomfort for Annie.

After 5 minutes of cleaning and fun time, bath time was over and Frieda had Annie wrapped in a pastel pink soft towel. The baby then felt tired but had a little smile on her face. And, much to the marigold haired woman's surprise, Masamune Kadoya then showed up at the house.

"Hello Frieda, my love. How are you and Annie doing?" the Japanese man asks to his wife.

"We're fine and I just finished giving Annie a bath. I think she just enjoyed this bath time." The Italian-Japanese woman responds while holding Annabelle, who was asleep.

"That's really good to know, especially since Annie normally doesn't enjoy baths." Masamune remarks.

"That's true and I'm going to dress Annie for the night," Frieda states, smiling.

* * *

**That's the end of the 5th drabble, and I just added a poll on my profile, so go check it out! This poll regards the possible for the new story I'll post for the winners of my Sweet 16 contest! Please vote; it'll be great you did. And for now, please read and review folks! ^^**


	6. First Date After Baby

**Hey there peoples, here's chapter 6 of the drabbles! I hope y'all enjoy as usual, and BTW, if you're still participating in the Sweet 16th Contest, the deadline's by the 30th and I need final entries by then!**

**Well let's go!**

**Chapter 6: First Date After Baby**

* * *

5 months have passed ever since the birth of Annabelle, and it seems like both Frieda and Masamune spent most of their times taking care of her. Of course it was such a huge responsibility, but they felt like they haven't went on any fun dates ever since. It's not like they ever want to leave the little princes alone because they love her with all their hearts; no, their relationship started first and is the top of their lively priorities.

Right now, Masamune and Frieda were having dinner at the Olive Garden while Annabelle was being babysitted with grandma Ludovica Belvini. The marigold haired woman was wearing a V-neck red velvet sleeveless blouse with a frilly knee-length black skirt and black strapped heels. She also has a faux red rose on her hair and ruby earrings to compliment the Italian-Japanese woman's looks. She had ordered a Cucina Mia while her Japanese husband had ordered a Steak Toscano. They were having a lovely chat.

"Wow Masamune, it has been almost 6 months since little Annie was born," Frieda states.

"Yes and I'm glad you're having a wonderful time on our first date night since our daughter was born," Masamune responds.

"I can tell she's growing up faster than I could ever imagine," The Italian-Japanese woman comments. additionally, they were planning to have another child just about after Annabelle turns 1, but for now, they best be having fun on dates while they have the chance.

"Another thing, Masamune," Frieda says.

"Yes, my Cherry girl?" Masamune replies with a wink.

"Can you get me a refill of the Acqua Panna and also some Tiramisu for dessert,"

"Sure thing Frieda!". Then a few minutes after she got her refill and dessert, the marigold haired woman happily indulges herself to the fact hat she and Masamune had finally got some alone time together. The 23 year old believes that she should have more date nights with her husband. She also smiled for the fact that her daughter is doing just fine back at the Belvini's residency and no complications has arises from that point on.

After dessert and Masamune paying the bill, the Italian-Japanese woman asks," So what should we do next?"

The Japanese man whispered to her ears seductively and said," How about some alone time at the bedroom."

The marigold haired woman responds skeptically," Um...but I thought we were going to wait until next year."

"Relax because we always have backup, if you know what I mean..."

"Oh...okay then, Number One..." Frieda seductively replies.

* * *

**Alright, the end of the 6th drabble and that last part has a sensual tone into it; which some of you might "get it". More drabbles to come, so read and review folks! ^^**


	7. Lunchtime With Pear Puree

**Hi guys, here's the 7th drabble, and also Annabelle is now 6 months old and has hit a few major milestones of her development.**

**So please enjoy guys**

**Chapter 7: Lunchtime with Pear Puree.**

* * *

Annabelle Kadoya Love is now 6 months old, which means her birthday is halfway around the corner. One of her big milestones was that she could finally sit up even without help. Another is that she can finally eat some real baby food, even though she's not completely weaned, which means that she is still being fed breast milk. And as for mama Frieda Love...

"Aww...why won't you eat this, Annie?" The Marigold haired mother asks. She was feeding Annabelle Gerber's baby food, but the little 6 month old was reluctant to try it. Masamune, who was watching the 2 with his mahogany brown eyes was rather concerned with his wife struggling to fed the baby and his daughter benig quite fussy.

But after a few minutes Frieda has an imaginary lightbulb pop out of her head," I know!" she exclaims. Then the 23 year old mother got out the Baby Bullet machine and some fresh pears that she bought from the supermarket. Pears were one of Frieda's favorite fruit, so she figured she would have her daughter try some of it. Within a few minutes, she had a mini jar full of light orange/yellow substance, which was the pureed pears of course.

She got out the spoon and says," Okay Annie! Open wide!" She calls. The red velvet haired child did so and starts to eat out of the spoon. A smile appears on the 23 year old mother's face because she knew it would work. Also, Annabelle was capable of swallowing the given spoonful of delicious pear puree. The Italian-Japanese woman then continued to feed her daughter with it.

Masamune then went to Frieda, smiling to the fact that Annabelle was eating her lunch in a good way. The Japanese man also learned that Annabelle likes...no loves pear puree for sure.

He commends," Great job Frieda and I can't believe she's actually eating baby food."

"I agree and you can't go wrong with Pear Puree," Frieda responds, smiling.

* * *

**The end of the 7th drabble. I actually got this idea from this one YouTube kid named Brent Rivera AKA MrBrent98 and I watched this video of him trying baby food. He remarked that the pear baby food was the best, so I was like why not put it on a drabble, you know?**

**Well, more drabbles to come so please read and review folks! ^^**


	8. Six Flags and The Incident

**Hello,** **here's drabble 8** **of the Kadoya-Love drabbles. Please read and enjoy it!** **BTW, the family decides to go on The Great Escape Six Flags in George Lake, New York for the day.  
**

**Chapter 8: Six Flags and The Incident...  
**

* * *

Today was a great day since the Kadoya-Love family decided to go to Six Flags to spend some quality time together. Annabelle was now 9 months old and has hit a few key milestones, such as crawling and eating more solid food. Even though it was around Fall Time, it was still warm enough to be out in the sun.

After a 45 minutes of driving, the family finally made it to Six Flags.

"Alright, let's have fun there!" exclaims Frieda. The cherry haired woman was wearing a light pink plaid shirt with black and yellow for the plaid patterns, followed by black denim shorts that go to her mid-thighs and black converses. Her daughter wears a checkered light pink and white knee-length dress and hot pink Mary Jane slippers; also her hair is tied to a ponytail. Masamune felt that this was a perfect place to be as a family for nostalgic reasons. As a kid, he, Toby and Zeo used to hang out in Six Flags for fun.

And so all 3 went around this famous amusement park. Unfortunately, Annabelle wasn't really allowed to be involved in the majority of the rides since she was still an infant and signs specifically reads "No infants". But there were attractions that she and her parents were able to be in, such as the Grand Carousel, the Storytown Train, and Paul Bunyan's Bucket Brigade (Annie doesn't mind being wet, she loves it!) It seems that this family of 3 seems to be having a blast.

An hour later, they decided to hang out on the Primo's Pizzeria in the Storytown area, and that's where the trouble starts.

"Alright, Masamune I'm going to go shopping somewhere so you and Annabelle stay where you're at." The Italian-Japanese woman states.

"I will and Annie is going to be safe with me," Masamune responds, grinning.

"I knew I could count on you!" Frieda says as she kissed Masamune's cheek, making him blush before she left. With the 2 of them (Masamune and Annabelle) alone

"Alrighty then, Annie. Don't you like this place so-" Masamune stopped in mid sentence when he realized his 9 month old daughter wasn't on his lap. It turns out she was crawling across the grounds of Six Flags. Masamune was concerned so he had to follow the baby girl's uncanny lead.

"Hey, is that a baby?" Asks a voice.

"Yeah and I wonder where she's heading off to?" Another person wonders.

"I think she might be heading to the candy shop." A 3rd voice steps in. Thanks to those strangers, the Japanese man now has an idea of where her daughter might have drift off to. The red velvet haired child kept on crawling in the weirdest of ways, making it quite difficult for her father to find. Eventually, the 23 year old was able to catch up with Annie at Dr. Sweet Tooth's Candy Shop. He held his daughter, smiling in relief.

"Annie! I could've lost you at the moment and I'm glad you're safe with me, my Number One Princess!" He cuddled with er and she was giggling. Then he left the Candy Shop to find his wife.

Meanwhile, Frieda was at the Beach Bum Surf Co for apparel and chants out," OOh, this reminds me of my shopping days back from Tokyo!" The Italian-Japanese woman purchased some merchandise before heading back to the pizzeria, only to find empty seats. Her baby blue eyes widened in dismay and her veins popped in anger. Looks like she couldn't trust the Japanese man, especially due to his signature irresponsible actions.

"Masamune..." Frieda growled in anger. She had to roam around the amusement park to find one of the employees to find out where the heck these 2 were.

Coming back to Masamune and his 9 month old daughter, they appeared to be back in the same pizzeria, but shocked to know that Frieda left, not knowing she was the one having to find the 2. He was puzzled for the fact that he was sure this is the meeting place. About half an hour later, he heard a voice.

"I swear to God, I couldn't find my husband nor my daughter anywhere!" Frieda rants.

"I know mam but we've tried our best to find them; we even used a couple of security cameras to be sure." One of the security officers responds. Then the cherry haired woman finally found 2 familiar faces. She approached to the 2 of them in a flash.

"Masamune!" The 23 year old exclaims.

"Frieda! I'm so sorry for leaving this place because Annie crawled across the park and I had to find her first!" Masamune explained.

"I understand and next time try to pay more attention to our daughter since she's still too young to wander off by herself," Frieda replied.

"Um, okay..." Her husband says. Frieda was relieved that both, particularly her daughter Annie was found safe and sound. She could imagine what it is like to lose her daughter in a place like this. But for now, the family is back reunited.

* * *

**The end of this drabble and I gotta say this was the longest so far. BTW, I got the idea from Ryugafangirl (You're welcome girl!) For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	9. Baby Talk and a Friend

**Here's the 9th drabble, folks! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Baby Talk and a Friend  
**

* * *

"Hey there, Annie my Number One Princess!" Masamune says to Annabelle. The Japanese-Italian baby girl was 10 months old and she is about to hit another milestone as we speak. Frieda had just invited her friend from Germany, Alina to stick around in their mansion in New York. Alina was a German-Russian woman who is currently dating Masamune's friend, Toby. Right now, Masamune was teaching his princess the first few words.

"Alright Annie, can you say 'papa'?" The Japanese father asks. The little baby just stared at her father with her brown eyes.

"Say 'papa!'" He repeats. The the baby begins to say her very first word of her lifetime.

"Pa...pa?" The red velvet haired girl says. Masamune was thrilled to hear her daughter say a word, especially due to the fact that mots babies start talking by 12 months and she's 10 months old.

"Yeah! That's my princess! Say it again, please." The 23 year old man says, smiling.

"Papa. Papa!" Annabelle chants having Masamune to laugh in jolliness. The Japanese father then got a stuffed panda bear. Despite his current age, Masamune has always loved pandas.

"Now can you say panda?" He asks.

"Pan...da?" the baby girl repeats. Masamune smiled again. "Yay!" He then kissed Annabelle's cheeks multiple times. Frieda then came from the foyer with her friend Alina. She has platinum blond hair with turquoise eyes and she's wearing a white turtleneck blouse with beige pants and black heels.

"Hey look, it's mama!" The Japanese man exclaims.

"Mama!" Annabelle cheerfully says. Frieda gasped and smiled.

"Yay, Annabelle is saying her first words!" Frieda comments.

"Yes and her first word was papa!" Masamune replies.

"I gotta say, she's somewhat smarter than an average baby of her age." Alina remarks, smiling.

"Hey are you the woman who's engaged to my friend, Toby?" Masamune asks Alina.

"Yes and I'm so excited for it! Also I can't wait for Toby and I to start a family just like you and Frieda did!" The Russian-German woman answers.

"Really? Congratulations!" The Japanese man responds. He's happy for 2 reasons. 1 is because his 10 month old has hit another milestone of her development by her first words and 2 because Toby, his friend from team Dungeon is finally getting married to a friend of Frieda's. There must be some sort of connection there for sure.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of the 9th drabble and the next one is set at Christmas Day, AKA Annabelle's 1st Christmas! For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	10. Baby's 1st Christmas

**Hey there lovelies, here's the 10th drabble! This is Annabelle's first Christmas and she is approaching another milestone also in this drabble! Read em and weep folks!**

**Chapter 10: Baby's First Christmas and a Friend  
**

"Merry Christmas Annie! Go ahead and open your gift!" A mother's voice says. Today is December 25, Christmas Day and also Annabelle's first Christmas. this was exciting for both parents Frieda and Masamune since their daughter is really experiencing her first year since the day of her birth. And now, she's 11 months old, reaching more and more milestones before her 1st birthday hits by January 24.

"What's in the box, my Number One Princess?" Masamune asks, smiling. Annabelle has just ripped open the pink gift wrapping with fuchsia ribbons. The opened box reveals a pink bunny, which was the Japanese-Italian's infant favorite color since it's a girly color. The bunny happens to be an Usa-chan stuffed animal from Ouran High School Host Club, which Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka honey senpai owns. Little Annie began squealing in joy and delight. Her parents smiled at their daughter's expression.

"Do you like the present?" Frieda says, smiling.

"Bunny! Bunny!" Annabelle chants while holding Usa-chan. Then she begins to stand up, making the honey haired mother surprised. Next thing she knew was that Annabelle began walking her first few steps, hitting another significant milestone.

"Masamune! Get the video camera real quick because Annie starting to walk!" Frieda exclaims happily. The Japanese father ran to his personal office room and grabbed a video camera within 30 seconds.

"This has got to be good for real!" Masamune says while filming. He had captured the perfect moments of little Annabelle walking without help. In fact, she was extraordinary to many other infants since she was only 11 months old and babies usually start this milestone shortly after their 1st birthday.

"Come to mama, Annie!" Frieda cheers. Her daughter then walks to her mother and it only took about 10 baby steps to do so. The 23 year old woman then praised her daughter by kissing her cheek.

'I'm so glad that I've filmed her...our little Number One Princess finally walking on her first Christmas," Masamune comments smiling.

"Yes I agree with you since it's a sign that she's growing up into an intelligent human being," Frieda replies. Then she calls her close Eurasian friend, Ninel. It was also a great idea to do so since it was Ninel's birthday and wishing her happy birthday would be such a generous idea to do so.

"Hello there, Frieda," A feminine voice calls.

"Hello Ninel. Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday!" Frieda says, cheerfully.

"Oh thank you Frieda and you never fail to forget days like these," the Eurasian woman responds, smiling.

"Of course and i got big news: my little girl is finally walking and she's not 1 yet!"

"Really? That's great to hear! It goes to show that your little girl is growing!"

"I agree with you and how is your Birthday going along?" the Italian-Japanese woman asks.

"Really sweet because I'm getting so many presents from my family and 4 gifts from Dashan, my husband." Ninel states.

"Wow, that really means they love you so much. Well once again, Merry Christmas and I'll talk to you later!"

"Same here Frieda and take care," Then they hung up and the honey haired woman smiled. she smiled form the fact that it's Christmas and her little daughter Annabelle is growing up quite fast. In fact, this seems to be one of the best Christmas days ever in her life.

**Okay, the end of the 10th drabble. the next one will have Annabelle turn 1 and it should be fun! BTW, Ninel's original author is Graceful Amaryllis, I decided to make mention of her since she is quite a nice OC to use.**

**For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	11. Annie's 1st Birthday

**Okay, here's the 11th drabble AKA Annabelle's 1st b-day! Plz enjoy, my lovelies! ^^ (Note they're in Italy as of right now)**

**Chapter 11: A Bunny Birthday!**

* * *

"Oh, Annie! You look so cute, my little bunny!" A 23 year old woman cheers.

Yes today is January 24, also known as Annabelle's 1st birthday. The newly 1 year old was wearing white bunny ears and fluffy tail with a polka dot pink and white dress. Her mother was wearing a floral pink and purple knee-length dress with lavender ballet flats on. the Italian-Japanese woman had came up with a theme of bunnies and sweet candy and she indeed invited both Masamune's and her friends.

Frieda smiles as she saw her little bunny walking her own steps and she also spotted a familiar face.

"Looks like your little bunny seems happy onee-chan," Karina, her step-sister says.

"Yeah because this party is quite fun and I love the theme too; stuffed bunnies, lollipops, gum drops, you name it!" The honey haired woman responds. Suddenly, she heard a doorbell ring and Frieda went to the door immediately.

"hey there, Cherry love!" it was Masamune, her husband. He along with Toby and Zeo had brought the cake for this party.

"Masamune! Hey!" Frieda exclaims by kissing him on the cheek multiple times.

"I see that Annie is dressed as a bunny, right?" The Japanese man says.

"Yes since she is our birthday girl and that pretty much sums up the theme. anyways, I bet that cake you bought will be delicious, though I would've baked a cake for all," Frieda remarks.

"I bet it is, Frieda," Toby, the man who married the Italian-Japanese friend's named Alina.

"Although Masamune almost dropped it due to his carelessness," Zeo added, sighing.

"Shut up, Zeo!" Masamune grunted.

"Well whatever, let's bring the cake out to all, shall we?" the honey haired woman said. Though, she had to be a little annoyed for the fact that Masamune was still his usual, annoying self. Sometimes he can be a class clown, other times he is just plain stupid and careless. But regardless, he is her husband and he loves her for who she is, both inside and out.

The cake was of an average size, a white cake with strawberry swirl and it has light pink frosting with a white bunny on the side and some hot pink icing in cursive that reads "Happy 1st Birthday Annie!". Frieda calls her little bunny girl, who was holding Usa-chan that she got from Christmas. All of the family members and friends began singing the Happy Birthday song to little Annabelle.

After singing happy birthday Annabelle managed to blow out the candles with the help of Frieda and Masamune of course. The infant then began eating the cake given, while giggling and smiling. The Italian-Japanese girl smiled at that sight. She and Masamune were so happy to have a daughter like Annie or their lives would truly change otherwise.

"Daddy's Number One Princess," Masamune comments, smiling.

* * *

**The end of the 11th drabble! Wow, Annabelle is sure growing up! Also, it seems that Frieda and Masamune will be working on to have more children later in the year and it won't be very long for that to happen! For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	12. Now We've Done It, Again

**Hey guys, this is the 12th drabble indeed. A few months have passed since the 1st b-day of Annabelle and guess what ...You'll find out in this drabble.**

**Plz enjoy fellas...**

**Chapter 12: Now We've Done It, Again**

It was a nice, lovely morning in the middle of April...that is until a certain 24 year old woman woke up, groggily and feeling under the weather.

"Oh, my God, I feel so sick..." Frieda mutters as she made her way to the bathroom. Just a month ago, she and Masamune Kadoya were so focused on family planning, saying that after Annabelle turns 1, they're planning to have another child. And now they really "done it". Shortly after, Masamune had made his way back to the Dungeon Gym to see his American friends: Toby and Zeo. Of course, it's always nice to have a husband like Masamune, but it has its drawbacks as well because every relationship is hard work. Good news though: The japanese man is making his way home again.

The cherry haired woman then heard a little voice, "Mama! Mama!" it was 14 month-old Annabelle. Frieda smiled because she always knew her little daughter would make her morning at least just for a little bit. as of right now, Annabelle is trying to be potty trained so it's going to be a lot of work for the 2 parents of her. As the 2 left the master bedroom, she saw a familiar face standing right by the front door. yes it was Masamune Kadoya, who returned from America.

"Oh, Masamune! You've returned!" Frieda exclaims.

"Of course I am...and are you okay?" Masamune asks as he sees Frieda feeling a bit fatigue.

"Yeah...it's just morning sickness." the Italian-Japanese woman states.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" The 24 year old man wonders.

"No I have not, but I think it's best to find out now," the cherry haired woman responds before making her way to the bathroom. After a few moments, the Italian-Japanese woman returned with a huge pink plus on the pregnancy test, indicating good news. There was a smile on her face, despite her morning sickness.

"Masamune good news...we're having another baby!" the Italian-Japanese girl chants.

Masamune gasps hearing this news. now the couple is going to face a whole new pregnancy span once again. but he and Frieda has been wanting another child for the past 3 months, and now their wish is...well granted. A smile appeared on the Japanese face, hearing the good news.

"Well now we've done it again and now we'rem really stoked for this one!" Masamune responds. 

"Yes and this time I have a new craving, for sure," the cherry haired woman replies. "First it was chocolate biscotti and now I'm craving green tea mochi."

"Aah, interesting, let's just hope this pregnancy goes well!" comments the Japanese man.

**So this is the end of the drabble. and here starts Frieda's 2nd pregnancy. BTW, I've made the rating go up to T just in case some things may be a little intense to handle, nothing too serious though. Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	13. Bring Your Child To Work Day

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, here's the 13th Drabble of it all! Plz enjoy and PM me for ideas if you can! ^^**

**Chapter 13: Bring your Child to Work Day**

* * *

Today is now April the 24th, which is a day known to be Bring Your Child To Work. Also it has been over a full week since Frieda told Masamune that she was pregnant with their second child, which is pretty exciting to hear since they've been yearning for one.

Anyways at Venice, Italy, Frieda and her 15 month old daughter Annabelle went to her own beauty establishment Bellezza Dell'Amore. She was wearing her signature uniform outfit, which was a black polo t-shirt with a pair-of-lips logo on the top left and accented with a vermilion collar She also wears a scarlet hip-pleated skirt that is right above the knees and black pointed-toe Mary Janes. As a co-manager and CEO of this retail she was more than happy to show the employees her daughter since it has been a long time she was working. The last time to be exact was when she was 3 months pregnant with Annabelle.

"Hello everybody! Long time, no see!" Frieda calls out and every employee with their children turns around, only to find a surprise that this co-manager of Bellezza Dell'Amore returned to work. They even approached to her, saying how much they missed this cherry haired woman due to an extended, maternity leave.

"It has been a while since you've came back to work here!" a chestnut haired employee, known as Mariana comments.

"I know and I have a special guest here today, since it's Bring Your Child to Work Day," Frieda responds and her little one Annabelle waddles around the women, giggling and a wave of awes can be heard. Annabelle was just as cute as a button, that's for sure.

"Friends?" The 15 month old girl asks to her mother.

Frieda smiled and answers," Yes Annie, those are my friends."

"I have to say, she's quite a darling," The Italian employee says.

"Well Onee-chan! Looks like you're back again!" a familiar voice says. It turns out to be a 22 year old Japanese girl, known to be Karina Sendo. This Japanese woman wasn't aware that her older step-sister has brought Annabelle, until now. She was even astonished in a positive way of how much Annie has grew since the last time she saw her.

"Oh, hello, Imōto-san and I'm glad that you're able to see me back at work!" Frieda responds.

"Yes and I'm so happy you brought your daughter!" Karina gleefully replies.

"I know because she is such a sweet girl even though she can be a little fussy. Also, I'm pregnant again! I just found out over a week ago."

A wave of congratulations were heard from the employees and even a few customers as they heard the good news. It was indeed exciting for Frieda and her husband to have a 4th member of the family 9 months from now. Frieda was blushing a bit as people went over her, wishing hr the best of luck. Annabelle was also giving a few people hugs, which was cute and sweet. And Frieda spent the rest of her work day, lively and optimistic as usual since the company was making good money progressively. The pregnant woman still hopes that this pregnancy is just as good as the first.

* * *

**End of 13th drabble...**

**Yep, I'm still back on with these drabbles and sorry for the long wait; it was Summer school and Tennis conditioning for this Fall. Well the next drabble has to do with morning sickness, but it won't be as bad as you think. Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	14. Morning Sickness and Green Tea Cravings

**Hello guys, here's the 14th drabble, and it has to do with morning sickness...and cravings let's say that. Note: Frieda is around 2 months pregnant. So plz enjoy!**

**Drabble 14: Morning Sickness and Green Tea Cravings.**

* * *

Ah, no. Morning sickness. One of the worst feelings that most pregnant women typically deal with. But this time, it really hit Frieda hard like a sledgehammer in the month of May, since it turned out to be worse than the first pregnancy. Whenever she eats certain food, she would end up in the bathroom for some relief. Not even her best cooking relieves her due to an unfriendly stomach of hers. Looks like this morning sickness was something.

This 24 year old woman was bound by her master bed, looking snow white pale sometimes. Every night for a week, she was stuck in bed, not moving a muscle in order not to strain herself. It was ironic that she was hoping for a better pregnancy, but not at this point. Though, Frieda tried to stay lively optimistic as usual, hoping that it won't go on for any longer.

Right now, Annabelle was taking a nap, holding Usa-chan and Frieda was resting up, with her messy cherry hair having bangs covering her eyes. Suddenly her baby blue eyes gazed at a familiar Japanese man: Masamune Kadoya.

"Hey there, my Cherry girl," Masamune said as he kissed his wife's cheek. "How are you feeling? Can I get you something?"

"I'm feeling iffy today and I would like some green tea and maybe some green tea mochi as well." The Italian-Japanese woman responds, managing to smile.

"Of course, anything for you Frieda and I'll be back shortly," her husband replies before he went to the kitchen. Frieda smiled as she knew that Masamune was able to help her in any way, and to make the pregnancy seem easier for her. The 24 year old woman was also relieved that Annabelle wasn't causing any trouble for her, or otherwise it would be stressful.

A few minutes later, Masamune came back to the bedroom with a tray in front of him, and on that tray was a cup of refreshing green tea and some green tea mochi. Frieda smiled seeing her husband serving her a little something to make her feel better.

"Thank you so much, Masamune," The cherry haired woman comments before she handles the cup of green tea.

"You're very welcome Frieda and I hope you feel better," The 24 year old man responds before he kissed her temples and stroking her cherry hair. He saw her taking a sip of the green tea and a delighted smile appears on her face.

"Hey Masamune, this is really good tea and did you make it yourself?" Frieda says.

"Thank you Frieda and yes I did since you taught me how before," her husband replies. Then the Italian-Japanese feels a little more relived from the green tea.

"I'll finish eating these and maybe I'll get some more rest," Frieda comments as she eats one of the mochi.

"That's a very good idea and sweet dreams," Masamune responds. Green tea and mochi...those cravings actually make her feel a tad bit better. This pregnancy may have a rough point, but for the most part it'll go smoothly.

* * *

**End of 14th drabble...**

**Alright, so it seems Frieda will get well soon after indulging her cravings. Next drabble will be better since she no longer suffers with her morning sickness. Also there will be about 5 drabbles until the birth of their second child. Maybe you can even guess the gender of the baby. For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	15. Advice From a Friend

**Alright, here's the 15th drabble and a familiar face is mentioned again in this drabble. Frieda is around 11 weeks and she's still in Italy. Plz enjoy**

**Drabble 15: Spouse Advice from a Friend**

* * *

Frieda was around 11-12 weeks pregnant, and about to end the 1st trimester of pregnancy soon. She was at her office room, reading a book about some helpful beauy tips in order for her and her employees of Bellezza dell'amore to make the perfect makeovers to different kinds of customers. The marigold haired woman was wearing a striped navy and turquoise sun dress with spaghetti straps and matching navy backless sandals. Her nail polish was in a sky blue shade, which compliments her outfit.

Right now, Masamune was in New York City, visiting Toby and Zeo, who unfortunately was rushed to the hospital recently from an auto accident. But the 2 American friends of his are progressively recovering, or the Japanese man would be distraught from 2 tragedies. Annabelle was in her room, playing with her stuffed animal collection. The 16 month old was also healthy and haven't showed signs of complications that would concern Frieda and Masamune.

Then another thing pops up to Frieda's mind: how will this pregnancy remain smoothly? Well, she won't be alone today because she invited a friend over today and she was from Spain. The doorbell rings and the Italian-Japanese woman approaches to it immediately. She smiles as she saw familiar, Eurasian-looking woman who is in her twenties, with chin length strawberry blonde hair that's wavy and loose, the same peachy skin and goldenrod eyes, and her usual physique: 5"10 and 145 pounds. Though she has a shoulder tattoo of a cherry blossom on her right shoulder that she got at the age of 22. She wears a black and white sleeveless V-neck dress on with a pair of silver gladiator heels on, and a silver headband on with a yellow and turquoise statement necklace on.

"Hello there, Ninel. Come on in," Frieda chants, being hospitable.

"I will and thanks for having me over," Ninel replies, smiling.

"Well, we have some chocolate biscotti, if you care for some." The Italian-Japanese woman offers.

"Don't mind if I do and thanks," The Eurasian woman responds as she helps herself. Then Annabelle walks over to the foyer and a smile appears on Ninel's face as she waved hello to the toddler girl. Within a few minutes, the 2 Eurasian women began chatting.

"So how are you feeling Ninel?" Frieda asks.

"I'm feeling good even though having 3 kids can be a little bit of a hassle, but it's worthwhile," the strawberry blond haired woman answers.

"Oh, I see and what about Da Xiang?"

"He's fine as usual and I'm glad that he's a supportive husband," Ninel says. Frieda smiled after hearing this; her friend is similar to her in a way since their husbands are very loving and supporting towards them. Then Frieda had something in mind to ask her friend.

"Um Ninel..I was wondering and not to be a bother, is there any advice for a pregnancy to go smoothly? I mean, you have 3 kids and you must have learned something from your previous pregnancies."

"I'm glad you've asked that, Frieda. Well your husband Masamune tends to be somewhat crazy, no?"

"Well knowing him, he has his moments, so yeah,"

"Sometimes, you just got to ignore him if you find him to attempt to do anything that seems unusual or crazy. Also, do you feel sick sometimes?" The Eurasian woman says.

"Maybe, but it's not really too serious," The Italian-Japanese woman responds, shrugging a little.

"I'll say that when you get really lightheaded, disorientated, or feverishly, try not to do anything stupid like falling down the stairs. Trust me, my 3rd pregnancy didn't end up smoothly when I once made that mistake." Ninel advises with an uneasy laugh.

"Alright thanks and I'll take that into consideration," Frieda replies, smiling and the 2 women continue to have a nice, easy-going conversation. It's always nice to have a friend come over once in a while to see how one's doing. That's one of the things what happiness is, for sure.

* * *

**End of 15th drabble...**

**So Frieda got to spend a little time with Ninel, and the OC owner is Graceful Amaryllis. The next drabble is when the family goes for a stroll in the park in Brooklyn, New York. The following drabble after that will reveal the gender of the baby, plus more friends that are in the anime. For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	16. A Stroll and a Little Tumble

**Alright guys, here's the 16th drabble of Kadoya-Love Drabbles. Plz Enjoy! ^^**

**Drabble 16: A Stroll and a Little Tumble**

* * *

It was a pleasant June day here in Kaiser Park, in Brooklyn, New York. Yes, Masamune Kadoya suggested this place because 10 years ago, he took Frieda with him to the exact, same place just to show her the beauty of New York. Also, it was a great time to get out of the house once in a while, which is another way to enjoy one's pregnancy. The Italian-Japanese woman was holding her husbands hand and he was giving Annabelle a piggy back ride.

Frieda was wearing an earth brown sundress with emerald rims plus a matching sunhat accented with a white Cress and beige sandals, and her marigold hair was in a side braid.

Frieda thought it was a great idea for the family to have a nice stroll in this park since she wanted to spend some quality time with the family and plus the beach scenery was said to be beautiful. Also, Annabelle would run around and have fun.

"This was a great idea, Masamune," Frieda said to her husband.

"Yes and it's a good way to kick off some stress," Masamune replies as he got Annabelle down so she can play around. Yes, it was nice for a woman like Frieda to spend quality time with her family. The best feeling ever was having a growing family with the Team Dungeon/ Gan Gan Galaxy blader. With Masamune as a loving husband and Annabelle as a sweetheart daughter, she couldn't ask for anything better.

**Trip n' Tumble!**

Suddenly, brown and baby blue orbs widened as they saw their own daughter tripped and fell on the pavement. Then they immediately approached to her and the poor 16 month old girl was sobbing with tars from her chocolate brown eyes. She had quite a scrape on her left knee and it was bleeding slightly. Masamune then got out a first aid kit just in case somethings go a little out of hand. He takes care of the injury and places a Bunny band-aid on the toddler's knee.

A few tears still formed from her gleaming brown eye. Masamune decides to comfort her.

"There, there, Annie. It's okay and here, take Usa-Chan to play with," The Japanese father said as he gave Annie her favorite stuffed animal. He also made some funny faces and the 16 month old began giggling. Who knew that someone can make a little girl's frown upside down. Also, it's one of the good moments of Frieda's pregnancy: family.

"You know, there's still another place that we should visit," Frieda says.

"Yeah, what is it?" Masamune asks as he carries Annabelle.

"The beach because it's a perfect place for a Summer day!" The Italian-Japanese woman suggests.

"Yeah, let's go there!" The Japanese man cheers.

* * *

**End of 16th drabble...**

**Okay, so this drabble involves the whole family and the next drabble will determine the baby's gender. After that there would be about 1-2 drabbles left until the birth of the second child. For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	17. Cut the Cake to Find Out

**Alrighty then, here's the 17th drabble and it takes place in the Kadoya-Love mansion in New York City. Also, Frieda is around 18 weeks pregnant at the time being! Plz enjoy! ^^**

**Drabble 17: Cut the Cake and Find Out**

* * *

It was just your typical day here in New York City...no wait, it's a special day today! Because today the Kadoya-Love family are hosting a party for all their friends and the gender of the baby is to be announced, yes Frieda and Masamune just found out not too long ago,3 days ago to be exact. It was such a great feeling, especially towards Masamune to hear about. Right now, the Japanese blader went to a nearby bakery to get a party-sized cake with the help of Toby, Zeo, and King.

Meanwhile in the Kadoya-Love mansion, Frieda was waiting for her husband to return with her quite noticeable baby bump. She's wearing a pastel sleeveless maternity dress that is knee-length with blue chiffon rims and light pink floral pattern sandals. Her marigold hair was left loose and with a red chiffon headband. It looks like her friends are having a great time.

"Hey Onee-chan, what's the big news?" Karina Sendo asks, while she was holding 17 month old Annabelle.

"It's a secret Imoto-san and we'll have to wait until Masamune and his friends arrive," Frieda responds.

"You and Masamune make such a cute family," Madoka Amano comments.

"Oh, you really think so? Thanks," The marigold haired woman replies, blushing a little. Suddenly baby blue eyes gazed at the opened door, revealing Masamune, Toby, King, and Zeo.

"Be careful Masamune!" Zeo exclaims.

"Dammit Zeo, not helping!" Masamune retorts.

"Yeah right, like that one time you dropped the cake on Coach Steel's birthday," King adds.

"Guys, please stop bickering," Toby says, sighing. Frieda giggles a little after Team dungeon placed the green/ pink icing-filled cake on the table. Some say that they're expecting a girl, but the Italian-Japanese woman says that the interior of the cake is what matters. Masamune looks as his pregnant wife's belly, and smiled. The couple playfully kissed and some people were like, "Geez, get a room or somethin'!" laughing, of course.

Then the 24 year old woman announces," Alright, it times to cut the cake! Who wants to do the honor?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Another guest, known as Yu Tendo exclaimed while running. Although he reached adulthood, the Japanese blader has his childish moments. So he carefully slithers down a slice of cake and the interior happens to be in a blue color. Frieda and Masamune smiled at Yu's excited expression.

" So you're expecting a boy!" Yu calls out.

"Yeah! Boom baby, you got it!" Masamune responds.

"Yup and that's the best way to announce it!" Frieda adds. She and her husband were happy to hear the news from the OB/ GYN. A new boy in the Kadoya-Love household meant a mini-Masamune for this Japanese man of the family. Prior to the announcement, Frieda wanted another girl, and Masamune wanted a boy and looks like he won the bet. Frieda was still open-minded to the fact that she's having a boy, because it didn't matter to her anymore, as long as the baby's in good hands when he's born.

* * *

**End of 17th drabble**

**So it seems that Frieda and Masamune are having a boy and Annabelle's having a new brother. Also, you've noticed why Masamune was especially happy to the news, which will be further explained why in the next drabble. For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	18. The Kadoya Legacy

**Alright, here's the 18th drabble of Kadoya-Love drabbles and I hope y'all enjoy. The month is around September or somethin'.**

**Drabble 18: The Kadoya Legacy**

* * *

"Hey Masamune, there's something I wanna ask you," asks a 24 week pregnant woman, Frieda. The couple were still stoked by the fact that they're both expecting a baby boy. Of course, it would be great to have a son at some point of their family lives, and a little brother for little Annabelle to play with when he grows older. Right now, something comes up to Frieda's mind. She wanted to know why Masamune's really yearning to have a son.

"Of course Frieda and you can tell me right away," the Japanese man responds while reading a newspaper

"I've noticed that you're really happy that we're having a boy, but can you explain what's so special about it? Because I'm quite curious to know," questions the marigold haired woman.

"Yeah, it does seem to have a connection to it...and my family," Masamune answers.

"Oh, interesting and what do you mean?"

"Well let me tell you a story: so in my parental side of the family, there was a Beyblade-related clan known to be called the Kadoya Legacy and my father, named Dachi Kadoya was the starter of it all. He was the first person to possess Striker. And when I was born, he decided that I, too would possess Striker when I grow up to become a blader and I got that bey before we moved to the United States. Originally, the bey was called Lightning Unicorno but I tweaked the bey a little since he didn't mind and it was known to be called Ray Striker."

"Oh, so that means you're the 2nd generation of the Legacy!" Frieda exclaims.

"Yes and when our son grows up, he'll be the 3rd generation of the Kadoya Legacy and Striker will be the main staple of the bitbeast," The 24 year old man continued.

"I see and that'll have such a unique connection to your side of the family. Now I'm looking forward to the birth of our son!" the Italian-Japanese woman says.

Yes, their son will be like Masamune Kadoya, which is why he was referred to a mini-Masamune. It was great to learn the woman's husband's history side of the family and that they set up their own tradition and that their son is going to take part in it. Never in her life had she heard her husband said something very intriguing since their relationship was originally fun and games, but that was all in the past. Heck, maybe Frieda might consider giving her daughter Annabelle her beyblade: Ray Virgo. It's just only a matter of time.

* * *

**End of 18th drabble...**

**So, that's why; Masamune wanted a boy so that he can be part of the Kadoya Legacy. It kinda sounds like my personal headcanon, but I don't know for sure how Masamune first got his Beyblade, so it remains a mystery. The next drabble will be soft and sweet because the following drabble after that is going to affect both Frieda and the baby. For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	19. A Family Moment

**Hello guys, this is the 19th drabble and as said before, it will be easy-going because after this one, something goes wrong. Also they just moved back to Venice, Italy. So plz enjoy...**

**Drabble 19: A Family Moment**

* * *

It was a wonderful day on October and Frieda was around 7 months (30 weeks pregnant). The Italian-Japanese woman and her family only had to wait 10 more weeks until the birth of their son. They already went shopping, made a nursery, and a baby shower was held last week. Also, the family was still trying to find ways to prepare for the arrival.

Right now, Frieda was on the couch, playing with Annabelle with her new toys she bought not too long ago. Masamune approaches to his 2 favorite girls, and smiled at the sight. It was nice to see the family staying together all in one peace and in a positive state. And thank goodness that the pregnancy was still easy-going, because otherwise here would be unwanted stress, tension, drama, and the like and that's no good for a growing family like the Kadoya-Loves.

"Hey there Frieda, I heard that you're all well and having fun with Annie," Masamune said.

"Yes and there are many more ways that we can have fun. Also, are you okay if you massage my feet a little since they're swollen?" Frieda responds.

"Don't mind at all," The Japanese man answers before he bends down and massages the woman's feet. Okay, maybe the pregnancy may have a few rough spots with all the various symptoms but it's not a big deal, really. The Italian-Japanese woman was tolerable enough to deal with such things anyways.

"Hey daddy! Let's play!" Annie exclaims.

"Sure thing sweetie!" Masamune responds to his daughters. Yes, having Annabelle was a huge blessing to the lives of Frieda and Masamune. She's always learning new things and she's just like all the other toddlers in the world. Sure it may be quite a difficult responsibility since she can cause trouble but it's all good since it's almost always manageable. As for Masamune, he is so grateful to have a beautiful and loving wife like Frieda because she is such a sweet person and an excellent mother towards little Annie.

"Looks like it's time for a little family moment," Frieda said, looking at her husband and smiling.

"Yes and who knows what else is in store for us," Masamune responds, rubbing his wife's pregnant belly.

* * *

**The end of the 19th drabble...see? I told you it was easy going and relaxed, and you best be prepared for the next drabble, because there's a chance the baby might be born early. For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	20. Baby Bullet

**Alright, so here's the 20th drabble, and yes it will be intense since something bad happens. also, Frieda's in Venice, Italy.**

* * *

It was a cold night in Venice on November 8 and Masamune left to Japan last month to see Ginga Hagane, who was in coma. But tonight, the Japanese blader will be heading home so he can meet up with Frieda and Annabelle, the 2 loves of his life.

The 32 week pregnant woman, Frieda was sitting on the front room couch, feeling tense because it was something that was bothering her. She was told by her mother that Leonardo Belvini recently joined the Italian Mafia and now he's probably on a lookout for his niece. Right now, Annabelle was asleep so nothing could go too wrong, or so she thought. Also, the door opens, revealing Mrs. Ludovica Belvini.

"Hello mia filigia, how are you feeling?" The Italian woman asks.

"Not too good mother because I have a bad feeling that someone might intrude our house. Also, I had to push someone out earlier today because he/she looked suspicious. It was for the sake of our family," Frieda explains.

"I see and that's a good thing to do," Ludovica replies. Suddenly, there was a quick knock on the door and this is where the trouble starts.

"Mother, you may need to call 911 because I'm afraid it's that suspicious figure earlier," The Italian-Japanese woman says, panicking a little. "Also, I might need to peek at the window to be safe."

Ludovica nodded before she picked up the phone and dialed 911. The Italian woman starts the call, stating that a suspicious hooligan is probably looking for trouble. The Italian-Japanese mother then heard another knock, which tension arises. For sure, the chestnut haired woman had a bad feeling on what the heck's happening. As her mother continues the 911 call with all the details, Frieda slowly creaked the door open and something terrifying and unexpected occurred...

**Bam, bam, bam!**

Gunshot noises were heard followed by a terrified scream. Ludovica looks over at her daughter, who was on the floor, bleeding heavily, screaming and crying for help and in pain. It seems like the 24 year old woman was shot in the abdomen, and what's worse was that she was carrying a child and that's no good whatsoever. Frieda had never experienced such a harrowing moment before and she was so concerned that her son might not survive from the shooting and she needs help this instant!

"Oh my Lord!" Ludovica exclaims as she saw her daughter shot and the door couldn't even ricochet the fired bullet, so instead it left holes. Now the intruder was nowhere to be seen, but Mrs. Belvini proceeds the 911 call, freaking out. A cry of terror was made by Annabelle, but the Italian-Japanese woman couldn't get to her right away.

"Mother...It hurts!" Frieda manages to speak up. Blood was continuously pouring through her legs from the wounds. Then baby blue eyes widened as she saw Amniotic fluid after the bleeding which gave a huge surprise...she was in labor! Her mother tried to stay calm so she got the ambulance since this is far too serious to be taken lightly. She also called Mr. Love-Ebina, her husband, Karina Sendo, and Arnold Love to watch over Annabelle during this unexpected turnout.

About 10 minutes later, Frieda and Mrs. Belvini was rushed to the emergency room, leaving Dan, Karina, and Arnold. The following minute, Masamune runs home, only to find Frieda missing. He asked her stepsister in Japanese.

"Furīda wa doko e itta no?" (Where did Frieda go?)

"Kanojo wa shin'nyū-sha ni yori uta reta, kanojo to haha wa byōin ni hakoba reta! Kanojo wa mata hidoku shukketsu shite ita!" (She was shot by an intruder and she and mother was rushed to the hospital! She was also bleeding badly!)

Masamune was beyond stunned when he heard the news and didn't know how to react at first. At least Annabelle wasn't shot but that's not the thing to worry about. He begins to panic until Dan Love-Ebina approaches to the Japanese man.

"Hurry and go see Frieda," He says. "You have to stick together with your wife."

"But...I"

"No buts Masamune because you got to attend your son's birth!" Frieda's father replies. The Japanese man nods before drifting off with his car to the hospital.

_Please you 2...hang in there...stay strong, _Masamune thought, nervously.

5 minutes later, Masamune was admitted to the hospital, but he wasn't allowed in the OR, for an emergency C-section was being performed. The 24 year old Japanese man was hoping that the baby was alright too, not just Frieda. It was a matter of 15 anxious minutes and an Italian-Romanian woman with sherbet hair appears with medical scrubs.

"Masamune thank God you're here," Ludovica says.

"Tell me, how's Frieda and the baby?! I need to know!" Masamune asks, panicking.

"The baby was delivered 8 weeks premature and he has a bullet on his arm, which the doctors are trying to extract. As for Frieda, she was losing so much blood from the injury so doctors are trying to control it. And there's a chance that her and/or the baby might not survive from such an impact," Ludovica explains.

"God, dammit! No, no, NO! This is IMPOSSIBLE! Of all times, WHY NOW?!" Yelled Masamune while landing a fist on the wall. He was beyond devastated for the fact that he had not 1 but 2 victims in his family. Tears formed in the 24 year old's eyes as the worst news possible was delivered, and this case scenario was way worse than losing an important bey battle.

Ludovica comforts her son-in-law by saying," What matters right now is that you need to be with Frieda and the baby, even in tough times like these." Masamune nodded his head since he knew his family needs support and he is willing to stick together as a family.

* * *

**End of 20th drabble...**

**That's that and it seems that the baby was delivered prematurely, but will he and Frieda survive? You'll have to find out in the next drabble. Read and review, folks! ^^**


	21. Miracles Do Happen

**Alright, here's the 21st drabble and this will go a bit more mellow compared to the last one.**

**Drabble 21: Miracles Do Happen**

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Masamune learned that Frieda and the baby were in critical condition from the shooting. He even wished to find out that hooligan and beat him to a pull, but that's not the main issue. What matters now is that these 2 are fighters, fighting for their precious lives. Finally, the Japanese man went back to the hospital to heard some surprising news. Dr. Vargas, the OB/ GYN was there to talk with Masamune.

"Hello, are you Masamune Kadoya?" The doctor asks.

"Yes I am and what's the news?" Masamune asks.

"About the baby boy, yes he was born prematurely but the doctors managed to remove the bullet and he survived the whole procedure. He was lucky that the bullet didn't land on his head, or that would've been fatal. As for Frieda, she was able to respond to us after being in a temporary coma."

Masamune opened his mouth in shock and happiness at the same time. How remarkable! Both Frieda and the baby managed to survive or it would be a devastating turnout for the whole family. It was far too unbelievable for the Japanese blader to hear because he hardly thought either one of them would be able to make it. He smiled on the inside because he believed that miracles do happen. Dr. Vargas led Masamune to Frieda's hospital room, who was half-awake. A smile appears on Masamune's face as he approached to his wife.

"Masa...mune?" the cherry haired woman speaks up.

"Yes it's me, Cherry Girl," the Japanese man responds. He was beyond impressed for the fact that his wife, despite a huge loss of blood, was able to stay strong and pull through this harrowing moment.

"What happened?"

"Our son was born prematurely, but he's still alive...also I know who shot you. According to you mother, it was Leonardo Belvini and he's sentenced for several years in prison, though I don't know how many to be exact,"

"Thank God our son's okay, and my damned uncle's such a bastard. But for now, I'm happy that nothing went wrong with him," Frieda states and her husband nodded his head in agreement.

A few hours later, it was time to see the baby boy in the NICU. There were so many babies there, but eventually they were able to find there son, sleeping with a breathing tube. He had black hair, just like his father, and a peachy skin tone, just like his mother. There was a bandage wrapped around his right arm which was the area that he got shot as an unborn child. The parents were both lucky that the child was healthy and no further complications arise. Frieda was able to hold the baby boy, cuddling him.

"Would you like to name our son? I named our daughter the last time, so you can do the honor," The 24 year old woman says. The way it works that the 1st child had a western name, so the 2nd child would have a Japanese name.

"Yes it would. And our son should be named Dachi...named after my father, his grandfather," The Japanese man replies.

"That sounds great and his middle name will be Armando," Frieda adds.

"So it's Dachi Armando Kadoya Love, what a nice name." Masamune comments

"I agree with you and I can't wait for Annabelle to see him." The Italian-Japanese woman states.

"Same here because she's already excited," The Japanese man adds. Then Dachi began to whimper as he feels a little uncomfortable and the mother rocks him to sleep. Yup, new adventures await to the Kadoya-Love family with a new addition, who with his mother survived a deadly bullet. Yes, miracles do happen!

* * *

**The end of the 21st drabble. Yay! Both Frieda and the baby had survived the incident and they're both safe and sound. Also, meet Dachi Armando Kadoya Love, who weighs in 4lbs, 5 oz, measures 18 inches and he will be part of the Kadoya Legacy when he grows older. Now this family have 4 members, plus a pet later on in the series. For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	22. Welcome Home, Friend

**Hello there, here's the 22nd drabble and this is the day when Dachi is taken home from the hospital. Plz enjoy! ^^**

**Drabble 22: Welcome Home Dachi!**

* * *

It has been quite a few days in the hospital and today's the day that little Dachi gets to be taken home today. It was indeed exciting for the Kadoya-Love family because they anticipate the many wonders of a new addition. Frieda was fully recovered from the shooting, though she couldn't believe that her own uncle, Leonardo Belvini just had to ruin her pregnancy. But it was all taken care of because he's spending at least 5 years in prison as a consequence. Frieda was holding the 1 week old baby boy and Annabelle glances at him with her chocolate brown eyes. Maybe Dachi too will inherit brown eyes as well because it's a dominant trait over blue eyes, that is.

"Baby brother, mama?" The 22 month old girl asks.

"Yes, Annie this is your baby brother and his name is Dachi," The Italian-Japanese mother answers, smiling.

"Dachi!" Annabelle chants, smiling. For her it was a fun name to say and she could probably say it all day. Masamune looked at Annabelle, who looked attentively at her baby brother. This was the first time that this older Kadoya Love sibling got a chance to see her brother. Then Masamune carried Annabelle to the bed to be closer to her mother and baby brother.

"Frieda, how are you felling?" Masamune asked his wife.

"I'm feeling better and I'm glad there were no adverse effects from the emergency C-Section," Frieda states.

Masamune knew what she meant and he joined on the bed, seeing Frieda enjoying her priceless moments with Dachi. It was beyond wonderful for the Japanese man since he remembered when Frieda and Dachi both survived such a harrowing experience from a bullet, yet they overcame it. Frieda regaining her consciousness was also the best feeling ever. Losing his beloved wife would be the worst thing to experience because the Japanese man knew his wife was stronger than she looks. Enduring the shooting goes to show how strong the mother and her newborn child was, and what's better is that their son has a new refuge here at home sweet home. Dachi was born a fighter ever since he got shot as an unborn child, and Masamune knew by heart that he'll grow a stronger person along with his siblings.

"Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?" Masamune suggested.

"A little and I'll have some powdered Zepolinis with melted chocolate and strawberries on the side." Frieda responded.

"Okay, coming right up, bella," Masamune said before heading to the kitchen. Annabelle looks at her baby brother, smiling as she is already showing sibling love towards him. Being the "Big Sister" was a good feeling for the almost 2 year old girl. Frieda smiles at the little boy as she kisses his left cheek.

"Mommy's little Survivor," She whispered, rocking Dachi to sleep.

* * *

**End of 22nd drabble...**

**So yeah that's the 22nd drabble there and I forgot the meaning of the little guy's name. So Dachi is a slang Japanese term for "Tomodachi", which means friend, and Armando means Army Man, which was applicable since he did catch a bullet and was still alive, which was remarkable. This series might have up to 30 drabbles or so, depending on how far I should go before Dachi's 1st b-da-day. Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	23. Annie's Playmates

**So here's the 23rd drabble of Kadoya-Love Drabbles; plz enjoy! ^^**

**Drabble 23: Annabelle's Playdate**

* * *

"Ding dong!" That was a doorbell chime. Frieda got up from her room and into the front door to answer.

It has been about 2 weeks since Dachi was taken home and as of right now, this "Mini-Masamune" was asleep. As for Masamune, he went back to Japan for a few days since there was a special Beyblade tournament held for all the former bladers of Metal Bey City. And Annabelle? Well, the 22 moth old kinda felt she needed some playmates, since she didn't have any friends as of right now. But today was the day when that has all changed, for sure.

"Oh, Ninel! You're here!" Frieda exclaims merrily.

"Hello Frieda and this time I brought 2 new guests in your house," The familiar Eurasian woman said and when she said guests, she meant 2 of her daughters. The older daughter was 3 years old with shoulder length vermilion hair that is in a ponytail, goldenrod colored eyes, a fair skin tone and a height of 3'6" with a weight of 40 lbs. She was wearing a violet colored tank top with a light wash denim vest over that a snowflake patch on the right side. She also wears a pair of light wash denim shorts on with a pair of white knee length socks and a pair of violet and white sneakers. The three year old wears a light gray fedora hat over her head. Her normal hairstyle is in a stylish ponytail that is held with a violet colored scrunchie.

The other daughter of Ninel was 2 years old and she has fair skin with shoulder-length dark brown hair, goldenrod colored eyes, and a height of 3ft with a weight of 30 pounds. Her outfit is much more feminine-like as she is wearing a white colored sun dress with a yellow elegant ribbon wrapped around her waist. The sun dress reaches up to the two year old's knees and it's accompanied by a pink cardigan sweater and white ballet flats on. Her dark brown colored hair is in two curly twin tails.

"Oh, these are your daughters and who might they be?" The honey haired woman asks.

"Yes they are and their names are Perla and Xiaozhi," Ninel responds. Frieda waves the 2 little girls hello then Annabelle approached to her mother and smiled when she saw Perla and Xiaozhi visiting the house for the first time.

"Annie. These 2 girls are Perla and Xiaozhi and they'll be you're new playmates." Frieda says, introducing her daughter to the children of Ninel.

"Hello." Annie greets waving.

"Hello there, Annie." Perla greets back.

"Hi," Xiaozhi adds, smiling.

"Alright you girls, go and have fun and behave too," The Italian-Japanese mother says. She and her Eurasian friend were chatting just like friends do. Annabelle was at her playpin holding Usa-chan along with Perla and Xiaozhi. There were also dolls and stuffed animals for little children to play with as well.

"You wanna hold Usa-chan?" Annie asks her friend.

"Okay sure, thanks." Perla responds as she held the stuffed bunny. Annie also offered a Barbie doll to Xiaozhi, since the younger daughter of Ninel is girly and loves dolls. The 2 year smiled and played with the blond haired, blue eyed popular doll.

"She's pretty," Xiaozhi comments at the Barbie doll.

"Yes." The 22 month old responds. Annabelle also gave a Barbie Doll to Perla, and she had long black hair and bronze eyes. Unfortunately, the younger Wang-Velasquez sibling was jealous since her sister got the "prettier doll" and she wanted to play with it also, so she hit Perla.

"Ow! Xiao!" Perla complains while rubbing her left cheek.

"Hey! Don't hit Perla." Annabelle said to Xiaozhi. Of course she was taught by her mother that violence is not the answer.

"Yeah and please say sorry too," The older sister says to Xiaozhi.

The younger one pouts and said," Sorry." Then a smile appeared on Annie's face as a little problem was solved. Frieda and Ninel actually saw the whole thing, and were relieved that all 3 managed to work it out.

"I think Annie's very polite and diplomatic for a little girl," Frieda comments while enjoying Green Tea.

"That, I agree on," Ninel adds.

* * *

**So that's the end of the 23rd drabble and I'm rollin' back here. Ninel and her children are OC's of Graceful A. Yup, this was a fun drabble to write and I'm glad I only have 2 more weeks of Summer School, so I'll update faster. the next drabble would be a New Year's Drabble and the following will be Annie's 2nd Birthday. Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	24. New Year's Family

**Alright you guys, here's the 24th drabble and I hope y'all enjoy this! (they're in NYC)**

**Drabble 24: New Year's Family!**

* * *

Tonight was December 31, which meant New Years Eve. And this is also the first time that Annabelle and Dachi will be staying up with their parents until midnight. Well not to worry since they had hours of nap time before this evening just to get enough sleep for the whole day. Though, Dachi was only a month old and he tends to sleep most of the time, 20 hours to be exact.

Hours after staying up in the house foyer, the time reads to be 11:55, 5 minutes until the New Year comes. Frieda was holding Dachi, who was wrapped in a mint green blanket in her arms, while Masamune watched Annabelle play with her Barbie dolls she recently got from Christmas.

"Masamune, I'm so glad that we've truly made this year happen." Frieda says to her husband.

"I agree and this year rocked. We have 2 beautiful kids made by you and I'm glad that I was right by your side with Annabelle and Dachi." the Japanese man replies.

"Yeah plus this relationship between us has its pros and cons, but our bond kept on going," the chestnut haired woman adds. Suddenly, little Dachi began whimpering, which caught his mother's attention and she immediately rocked him back to sleep.

"Dachi, this will be your First New Years too," Masamune whispered to his son, and Frieda smiled.

Now the time was 11:59 and the countdown was going. Frieda reminisces the time she first met Masamune, to being her boyfriend, following the marriage and the arrival of 2 children. Plus the chestnut haired woman knew that her husband was very supportive and loving and he was the reason why her life was made complete. And now...

"3...2...1!"

Cheers were made around the house and confetti was thrown all over by little Annabelle.

"Happy New Years, Cherry Girl! And this year let's make it count!" Masamune said to his wife.

"Happy New Years, Masamune!" Frieda replies, kissing her husband's cheek.

"Happy New Year!" that was from little Annie, who was cheering and hugged her mother's side. Smiles appeared in both parents' faces since they meant that a whole new Year was given for their 23 month old. Yes a new year begins and new moments and memories will start from there, especially from this Kadoya-Love family, who were drawn close together.

* * *

**End of 24th Drabble...**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this. I felt this wasn't my best work, but meh it can be revised later. Well the next drabble is Annie's 2nd b-day, so yay! Well, read and review for now folks! ^^**


	25. A Second Birthday!

**Yay, here's the 25th drabble and Annie's 2 years old now in this drabble. Plz enjoy!**

**Drabble 25: A 2nd Birthday**

Today was another January 24 here in the beautiful Tokyo Condominium, and it was a special day for the Kadoya-Love family. Yes, because little Annabelle Kyoko has just turned 2 and her family had invited friends to this lavish and thrilling party. The birthday party theme for this year was: My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. It was also this birthday girl's favorite theme because Annie sometimes watch MLP with her mother and she finds this show to be cute and entertaining. Personally, her 2 favorite characters (or ponies) were Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, but she liked all the other ponies as well.

So it seems like Annabelle and her little friends are enjoying the party...no wait having the time of their lives. Annie made friends with Gertrude Jones Meyer, the daughter of Alina and Toby, Marigold Abyss Toliver, the daughter of Zeo and Angie, and twin girls Kolina and Kaia Bilbao, from Erin and King. All of these little girls were wearing cute party hats in different pastel colors, like pink, blue, green, you name it. Right now, Masamune was chatting with his friends.

"Wow, Frieda really must have planned this extravagant party well," Masamune comments.

"Yeah and it seems that our daughters loved this party," Zeo adds on.

"I think they're all happy they came here," Toby said smiling. Then Frieda came to the lounge where the party was held while holding 2 month-old Dachi. A smile appears on the 23 year old mother's face as she saw her daughter having a jolly time with her friends.

"Hey Birthday girl, how is it going?" The cherry haired woman asks her daughter.

"Great mama and were playing MLP. I'm Fluttershy and Marigold is Rarity, Gertrude is Twiglight Sparkle, Kolina is Applejack, and Kaia is Pinkie Pie. But we don't have a Rainbow dash here..." Annie replies, ending on the downside. But her mother said she could be Rainbow Dash as well since it was her 2nd birthday and she just needed someone to brighten up her mood. then the 2 year old redhead girl looked at her baby brother, and made a funny face making him smile. It seems that Annabelle can easily get along with Dachi.

"Have your friends gather along too because we're about to bring out the cake," Frieda says gleefully.

"Okay mama!" The Japanese-Italian girl responds. A few moments later, the Italian-Japanese woman brings out a party-sized cake with 3 layers: vanilla, red velvet and chocolate swirl. The cake also had the same overall theme, which was MLP, that is plus there were cake decorations that included Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle as well as all the other ponies. Annabelle's eyes sparkled in glee and delight as she finally knew what happens next.

"Alright guys, it's time to sing Happy Birthday to Annabelle!" Masamune calls out to the guests. And so after singing that song, little Annie used most of her energy to blow out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered for her as it was time to eat cake.

Annabelle smiles while eating her first share of cake and her chocolate brown eyes looked at her father, who was holding little Dachi smiling.

"So you're finally 2 years old, Annie," Masamune said to his daughter.

"Yes I am!" Annie replies gleefully. The Japanese man smiled looking at his little girl, growing up one step at a time. Yes, he and Frieda was proud to have a daughter like Annabelle and also Dachi, their new addition. Heck, they can't wait for little Dachi to grow up like his older sister.

Annie,_ I'm so proud of you, _Masamune thought, holding a thumbs up.

* * *

**End of 25th drabble...**

**Yay! Annie's now 2 years old! Also, the net drabble will be a second night of a thunderstorm (also 1 week after Annie's 2nd B-day) and guess who has to wake up this time? Well, read and review folks!**


	26. A Storm And a Lullaby 2

**Yay guys, here's the 26th drabble of the Kadoya-Love family! Plz enjoy y'all!**

**Drabble 2: Storm and a Lullaby 2**

* * *

It was a beautiful night here in Tokyo, Japan and it seems that Annabelle was holding Usa-Chan, sounding peacfully asleep. Frieda smiles as she sees her daughter sleeping in her rose pink bunny crib. This 24 year old woman was a happy mother of 2 beautiful children and now it's time for her to sleep with her hubby...

**Thud, Clap!**

Oh, my gosh. Tonight was another storm night indeed. The thunder was heard; the lighting was flashing. Not to mention it was raining cats and dogs, which explains the big sounds of downpours heard. Just then, a crying sound was heard and Frieda was alert enough to leave Annie's nursery.

While walking through the halls and particularly Dachi's room, Masamune knew who was crying right now.

"Apparently, Dachi couldn't sleep because of the storm," Frieda informs with concern.

"Oh but it's okay, for we are a family and we have to protect one another, like Dachi," Masamune replies.

"That's true and I hope he calms down," The Italian-Japanese woman said.

Masamune saw a terrified 3 month old baby boy with tears in his chocolate brown eyes. The Japanese man frowned since his children were in a frightened state. Then Annabelle was awake and approached to her mother. She too couldn't sleep well.

"Mama, I can't sleep." Annabelle whispers.

"Why not hon?" her mother asks.

"Because I'm scared too," the 2 year old answers, frowning in fright.

Frieda then hugged her daughter saying," Everything's going to be okay sweetie because daddy and I will protect you no matter what," Sue it may be true now, but one day there will be times when the children will have to protect themselves for whatever's coming. Dachi was still crying and Masamune decides to soothe him with a Japanese lullaby...

_Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away_  
_I send you this message with all my heart_  
_Hope is certainly a compass that points to love_  
_Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams_

_Last night you were scared of loneliness_  
_The telepathy in your heart called my name_  
_It's not even a miracle that in the future our hearts will be energy_  
_Sleep, sleep gently, forget your sorrow_

_The years sink into the sea like the setting sun_  
_I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you_  
_I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you_

Now little Dachi was sleeping peacefully into his father's arms and Frieda was stunned. She never knew that Masamune could sing a magnificent lullaby...heck she didn't knew Masamune could sing pretty darn well. The baby smiled as his father placed him back on the crib. The Japanese man looked at his wife, who was beyond impressed on what she just heard.

"That...was an amazing lullaby," Frieda comments.

"I know right? And that lullaby was called a Starry Lullaby and it's one of the Japanese lullabies. My mom used to sing it to me whenever I can't sleep, which was a lot of times." Masamune replies.

"Oh and sweet dreams, Number One father," the Italian-Japanese beautiful wife whispered.

* * *

**End of 26th drabble...**

**Alright there was a bit of a father-son bond in this drabble. The next drabble is set on Valentine's day and guess whose birthday it is? Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	27. Valentine's Day Girl

**Yay, drabble 27 is here guys! And today's Valentine's Day for this one gal! Please enjoy!**

**Drabble 27: Valentine's Girl!**

* * *

"Kari-chan! Where are you taking me to?" A blindfolded now 25 year old asked.

"It's a surprise, Onee-chan!" A Japanese blond responds. Aw yes, it's Valentine's Day here at Florence, Italy and it's the day of love and romance. It'a also a special day for this cherry haired woman since it's the day of her birthday. This Italian-Japanese girl was wearing a sleeveless whit knee-length dress with red polka dots for the design and a short red cardigan over it. She was also wearing red 4-inch pumps and makeup, such as a touch of mascara and red lipstick, plus her cherry hair was in a side ponytail.

Frieda was done shopping with her friends and today she wasn't really anticipating something that her family has planned. Her sister Karina knew about it so it was about time that she showed Frieda the big surprise. It was no wonder the Italian-Japanese was spending her day alone all day, or so she thought...

After a few steps into the front door, Karina says, "You may remove the blindfold, onee-chan."

Frieda did so, revealing the unexpected surprise.

"Happy Birthday and Valentine's day!" Yes, that was from her family, all wearing pink, red, and white, which was the Italian-Japanese woman's favorite colors. Frieda was beyond happy and shocked, for she realized that her family has done this all for her.

"Masamune!" Frieda cheers to her husband. Masamune was holding Dachi with a box of chocolate and a red rose bouquet

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cherry Girl," whispers the Japanese man before kissing her cheek.

"Thanks my Number One Love," Frieda says and she looks at Dachi, smiling. The mother tickles the 3 month old's belly and he began giggling too.

"It's mama's birthday, sweetie!" says the Italian-Japanese woman.

"Happy birthday, mamma!" Annabelle cheers, giving her mother an over sized pink teddy bear.

"Aww...thank you Annie," Frieda responds, giving her 2 year old daughter a hug. "Wow, I can't believe you guys did this all for me."

"Yup but that's not all because we got you a whole lot more gifts too," Masamune states, leaving Frieda in an overwhelming state. Yes, Valentine's day also known as Frieda's birthday is always the happiest time of the year. It seems that this cherry haired woman had a family who would give her such lavish gifts, though she thought they didn't really have to do this for her. But regardless, she loves her family no matter what and she is spending quality time with them. It seems that turning 25 has its perks, for sure.

* * *

**End of 27th drabble...**

**So Frieda's now 25, woot-woot! Next drabble is when the family gets them a new pet into the household. I'm probably gonna have fun writing that following drabble too! Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	28. Number One Pooch

**Yay, here's the 28th drabble! Plz enjoy y'all! **

**Drabble 28: Number One Pooch**

* * *

"Mama's little Number One," Frieda playfully said as she was cuddling her 4 month old son, Dachi. Dachi had bright brown eyes and began giggling, while made a smile appear on his mother's face. Aw yes, the honey haired mother loves spending time with her second child especially since she wishes him the best of luck in the near future. And where is Masamune and Annabelle you may ask? Well, they informed that they went off to run some errands and they'll be coming home with a whooping surprise.

About a few moments later, a knock on the door was heard and the Italian-Japanese woman approached to it, carrying Dachi as well. She opens the door, revealing Annabelle and Masamune, who was holding a box.

"Hi mama!" Annie says.

"Hello dear!" her mother replies kissing her forehead. "Hi, Masamune!" the Italian-Japanese said, giving him a light kiss.

"Hey Cherry Girl, we got a surprise as promised," Masamune states.

"Oh really and I've been wondering what's inside the box?" Frieda questions.

"Okay, you'll see," the Japanese man replies before opening the box. It revealed a small puppy that happened to be a Japanese Spitz. This pooch has long, white fur with deep brown eyes and it's about the size of a Pomeranian. This dog was also a female as well. Frieda was stunned because she didn't know Masamune was going to bring home a brand new family pet. Plus, she's more of a cat's person. Then again, she shouldn't mind about it and plus Dachi was giggling as he's already growing fond of the puppy.

"It's a doggie!" Annabelle cheers.

"Why yes it is and what should we name her?" The honey haired woman asks.

"Poochi!" The 2 year old girl chants. Frieda smiled and turned to her husband, wondering if he would agree with the name.

"My, that's a cute name for a puppy and what do you think, Masamune?"

"I gotta say, I don't really care what we name her, so it's all good really." Masamune comments, shrugging.

"Alright, Poochi it is. And I must say, she's a cute puppy." Frieda remarks.

"Yeah and she's only 6 months old, according to the Dog Pound owner," the Japanese man informed. Ah yes, the Kadoya-Love family now owns a new dog in the household and they cannot wait for what adventures have in store for a new addition. Hopefully, the Japanese Spitz will not cause any trouble or become very ferocious, at least that's what Frieda hopes.

* * *

**End of 28th drabble...**

**Yay, I actually enjoyed writing this drabble. The next one will focus a bit more on Dachi because I've noticed I haven't been writing much drabbles about him ever since his birth. Plus, I've decided to do up to 35 drabbles in this one, so yeah! Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	29. Father-Son's Day

**;A;...it seems that no one's really checking out my drabble series or any other of my fanfics...I feel forever alone...nah JK, I gotta get back on track with this next drabble...enjoy!**

**Drabble 29: A Father-Son Day**

* * *

Masamune Kadoya was busy texting his friends, Toby and Zeo, asking how they were doing. It was all the same answer...nothing more or less happening. The family dog, Poochi was taking a nap because she was exhausted from running earlier today. And as for Annabelle and Frieda, they went back to Italy for a month for a business trip in Bellezza dell'amore. As the Japanese man's stomach growls, indicating that he was hungry, he heard a loud cry from one of the nursery rooms and he sighed for he knew where it was from. He then approached to Dachi, who was on his crib. Masamune picks up the "Mini-Masamune" and looks intently with his russet brown eyes.

"Aww..what's the matter, Number One son?" Masamune asks.

While cuddling him, Dachi whimpers a little and suddenly a foul odor became ubiquitous throughout the nursery. This means that it was time to change the baby's diaper. Masamune sighed before placing the 5 month old onto the changing table. Normally, it was Frieda's job to change the children's diapers, but it's a first for this Japanese man. So he got out the equipment, clean diapers, baby powder, and a diaper pin and did what he had to do. He was indeed shocked when he got out the soiled load of the diaper, but the work's gotta be done so he replaced it with a fresh, clean diaper.

Today would be a perfect day for some father-son bonding time. Masamune wanted to do some things outside of the house, so the Japanese man prepared a baby's bottle for Dachi and ate some lunch before heading out with the 5 month old. His first stop was the farmer's market and while shopping, a whole group of women crowded around the famous "Number One" blader. They were saying compliments like "What a cute baby!" "He's such a darling!" "He makes a great father" and the Japanese man was overwhelmed by the flattery, though he had to smile in response as well.

Then Masamune went to the Bey shop, where he got all the necessary parts for Dachi's future bey. Yes, his beyblade will have the remaining bitbeast Striker, but the parts purchased will be the upgrades. For sure, Masamune was enjoying spending time with his son. Within 2 hours, the 2 were back at home all happy despite Masamune having to be appalled since Poochi had chewed newspaper and left a mess. While Dachi was back asleep, the 25 year old man cleans the Japanese Spitz mess when the phone began ringing. He immediately accepts the call.

"Oh, hello?"

_"Hi Masamune!" _It was Frieda, from Italy of course.

"Hey Cherry girl! How are you and Annabelle?" The Japanese man responds.

_"We're doing fine and how are you Dachi and Poochi?" _The Italian-Japanese woman questions.

"It's all good since I've spent time with Dachi though Poochi left a mess when we returned,"

"_Oh I see but at least nothing seriously bad occurred today. Well, we'll be heading back home within a few days, love ya!"_

"Love you too," Masamune said before hanging up, smiling.

* * *

**End of 29th drabble...**

**This was made for fun and that Dachi will have more time in the series, so yeah. Who should I focus on next in the following drabble...I wonder? Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	30. Who's a Good Girl?

**Hey guys, here's the 30th drabble...and I decided to focus it on Poochi, so yeah! ;D Plz enjoy!**

**Drabble 30: Who's a Good Girl?**

* * *

"Poochi, come here! What a good girl you are!" Frieda playfully cheers.

The Kadoya-Love family decided to spend some time outdoor in their backyard with their pat Japanese Spitz, Poochi. Frieda and Annabelle was petting the dog's fur playfully while praising her. Masamune was holding 6 month old Dachi, who was chewing on a green teething ring. Apparently, Dachi was growing his 2 front teeth, so a teething ring would bring him comfort from the pain. Normally, Frieda's not a dog's person, but she's already connected to Poochi for sure.

"Hey mama! Can Poochi do some tricks?" Annabelle wonders.

"Of course Annie and you can tell her to do something," The honey haired woman answers.

"Okay, sit!" Annabelle commands and Poochi sat down.

"Good girl and now roll over!" the 2 year old girl chants. the Japanese Spitz dog rolled over, softly landing on Masamune's leg and snuggling on it. The Japanese man had a confused face while Dachi was laughing a little.

"Okay...what was that about?" Masamune asked.

"I'm guessing Poochi is affectionate and has grown fond of you," Frieda assumed.

"You think so?" the Japanese man wonders. The Italian-Japanese woman then handed her husband a sparkling pink collar with a diamond in the middle, making him skeptical.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Masamune, Poochi can let loose without a collar and leash on and all the other collars she tends to bite off of. Also, you to can command her something," Frieda says.

Alright, Poochi girl, speak." the Japanese man commands, but Poochi remained silent, much to Masamune's dismay.

"C'mon Poochi, say something will ya?" The 25 year old man impatiently said. Suddenly, the puppy began running off for no apparent reason and Masamune was shocked. He handed Frieda Dachi before chasing the runaway pooch. Looks like this dog was not a man's best friend.

"Hey! Come back here!" Masamune calls out.

* * *

**End of 30th drabble...**

**Heh, heh! That was kinda fun to write out, but sorry if ths made no sense. Well, I'll do 5 more drabbles until the end of this series! And there'll be a sequel to go in chronological order. Also, please vote in my most recent poll in my profile. For now, read and review folks! ^^  
**


	31. Sick Babies and Puppy

**Here's the 31st drabble so there's 4 more to go after this! so plz enjoy...or else...**

**Drabble 31: Sick Babies**

* * *

It was your typical day in the Kadoya-Love household, that is until cries ,screams, and even whimpers flooded all throughout the house. 2 and a half year old Annabelle, 8 month old Dachi, and 10 month old Poochi were all feeling sick and under the weather. It was such a dreadful night for both Frieda and Masamune, for both of their children plus dog were sick in bed. Frieda was at Dachi's nursery carrying the 8 month old. Poor Dachi; it seems that he had the case of the common cold. Frieda felt pity for her 2nd child, for he had a weaker immune system from being born prematurely. Masamune then carried a soaking wet Annabelle who was wearing a pink robe and it seems that the man of the house was able to give her a bath. As for Poochi, she was whining and the Japanese man went to her immediately.

"Hey, how's Dachi feeling?" Masamune asks.

"A little uncomfortable, but at least his fever's reduced after some medicine." Frieda informed.

"Oh, good to know and hopefully they'll feel better eventually." The Japanese man replied.

Frieda believed that her children will be okay soon enough. Despite being caught sick, Dachi was always born a fighter and this 25 year old woman is blessed and grateful to have a natural-born fighter like this black haired 8 month old. The baby was snuggling on his mother's chest, which Frieda smiled. Masamune was at Annabelle's room, changing the toddler into her pajamas. The cherry haired 2.5 year old kissed her "daddy" and he smiled. As for Poochi, Masamune had given her a clean bowl of water. Recently, the Japanese Spitz was vomiting and she was getting quite dehydrated due to that. Masamune praised her, saying she'll be well soon. Masamune then approached to Frieda.

"Please tell me, how's Dachi doing?" The Japanese man asked.

"Come on Masamune, don't worry. Dachi will be okay and that we can always visit the emergency room if anything goes wrong," Frieda responded.

"Yeah, but due to a weakened immune system, it'll be worse than we anticipate," The Gan Gan Galaxy member remarks.

"Yes but what matters is that we stick together, for we are a supportive family," the Italian-Japanese woman responds.

"Yeah..you're right on that one." Masamune said.

* * *

**End of 31st drabble...**

**Well, at least things are going to be okay, or so they thought. The next drabble will not be so good in terms of a memory, but what? Well, read and review folks! ^^**


	32. The Affair

**Warning: this drabble has an intense edge on it. You've been warned, my friends!**

**Drabble 32: The Affair**

* * *

"It's okay, Dachi," Reassures Masamune.

This 9 month old Dachi was whimpering as he was currently ill even a month after having a common cold. This 25 year old man starts to wonder why Dachi has been affected with such illnesses. As for Frieda, she was away with Annabelle since this 2 year old was sent to the hospital not too long ago due to burning her hand from touching the kitchen stove. It wasn't a new thing whenever it comes to the children being wound up in the hospital for events like these.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and then opened. What Masamune saw was a beautiful Italian woman with chestnut hair and strawberry pink bangs plus hazelnut eyes. She looks at the man with his ill son.

"Hey Masamune!" the woman greets.

"Thank God you're here, Mariana. I needed an extra hand because parenting can't be done alone, you know," Masamune replies.

"I see and how's Annie?" Mariana asked.

"A little cranky and fussy since she had the doctors put tight bandages around her right hand." The black haired Japanese man answered.

Mariana scoffed, imagining Masamune having a hard time managing. She blames Frieda for being an irresponsible mother, leaving nothing but Masamune alone. The truth seems harsh, but it is what it is. It has now been 5 years since Mariana had a long-term crush on this Team Dungeon member and now at 24 years old, it was now time to express her feelings. After placing Dachi onto his crib, Masamune looks at Mariana and suddenly she gave him a kiss...a French kiss. At first, Masamune didn't know how to react, but then he went by her trap and kissed her back. During the full-blown makeout session, the door opens...

Baby blue orbs widened and bags dropped as she caught Masamune red handed doing something unexpected. Masamune's brown eyes widened as he pulled Mariana away, but he as too late, for Frieda had just saw this so-called couple kissed right in front of the children, their ill children.

Tears formed in the Italian-Japanese woman's eyes after the scenario. As Masamune approached to his wife, she stepped away from him, appalled.

"So is that how you thank me," Frieda speaks, "By having our daughter endanger her life, acting carelessly with your so-called Number One pride, our son being left ill and then kissing my co-worker in front of him? How sick is that?"

"No, no! Frieda, it's not what it looks like-" Masamune stammered as Frieda, now furious got closer to her husband before pelting him on his left eye with her fist. It was completely unexpected because she would never act violently especially towards her husband, but what he just did was unforgivable in the eyes of Frieda.

"Just shut the hell up, Masamune! I know what I saw and it's unforgivable. Masamune Kadoya, get out of here and don't you dare come near to my children again. Watashi wa, watashitachi no ai ga tokubetsuda to omotte imasuga, fusei kōi no rokudenashi igai no nanimono janai nda!" the Italian-Japanese woman furiously yells.

Mariana left the house with pride stuck on her face and Masamune looked at his wife, clutching his black eye. He was shocked that his now ex-wife has saw the worst case scenario yet. Masamune decides to run out of the house, not saying another word and to satisfy Frieda.

Meanwhile, the 25 year old woman walks to her bedroom, with tears in her eyes. Poochi woke up and began to lick the woman, but it didn't cheer her up. What Frieda saw was beyond unbelievable and she felt that after a whole decade of being together, all of those priceless moments were meaningless, for Masamune's infidelity stopped her from being a loving person. And now, this Number One Blader was considered to be a cheater, according to the Italian-Japanese woman.

"Masamune...how could you?" Frieda whispered, sobbing.

* * *

**End of 32nd drabble...**

**Uh-oh, now Masamune cheated on another girl, leaving Frieda the single mom...that is until the end. So there will be 3 more drabbles to go before Dachi's 1st birthday. Well, read and review folks. ^^**

**Translation:**

**Watashi wa, watashitachi no ai ga tokubetsuda to omotte imasuga, fusei kōi no rokudenashi igai no nanimono janai nda!-I thought our love was special but you're nothing more than a cheating bastard!**


	33. Dachi's First Words

**Where did we left off? Oh yeah, when Frieda's now a single mother, that is until...I'm not gonna spoil it for you guys; plz actually read and review this, and enjoy too! ^^**

**Drabble 33: Dachi's first words...**

* * *

It had been a month since that one incident that affected Frieda and Masamune, but not Dachi. Now at 10 months old, Dachi was continuing his milestones according to plan. For instance, he's able to walk with a bit of support from a petite mint green chair that the 25 ear old mother bought recently. Ah yes, that kiss incident between Masamune Kadoya and her ex-co-worker from Bellezza dell'amore Mariana was such a major setback with their relationship. Frieda hasn't been in contact nor talked to her husband and she's doubtful on whether filing a divorce or not. This was a tough decision indeed, because it was the man she used to be enamored with. But for now, the Italian-Japanese woman looks at her son practicing walking with his chair and Ludovica approached to her daughter.

"I see that Dachi's learning how to walk, mia filigia," Mrs. Belvini remarks.

"Yup and my little Number One will have his first birthday pretty soon," Frieda replies.

"Oh I see and I have to ask you about something, regarding your ex-husband," says Ludovica.

The marigold haired woman remained silent from this due to the fact that she's unsure whether Masamune should be banned from seeing his children and dog again. Without a word, he left though he attempted to keep in contact with her. Her decision will determine whether or not her husband can be invited to see his 2 children for the upcoming special day.

"I'm not sure mama," The Italian-Japanese woman says," I'm not sure if I should invite Masamune to this birthday party yet."

The Romanian-Italian woman asks," You just read my mind; did you know I was going to ask that?"

"With the institution of a wife like me, I sure did," Frieda answered, smiling.

"Daddy...daddy?" A small voice was heard and baby blue eyes looked at the 10 month old child speaking. Ah yes, daddy was his first word and apparently he frowed, for his own father wasn't present. Frieda was already aware that their children could not see their father and it had been a month since then. Even Annabelle would ask, "Mama, where did papa go?" but her mother couldn't find a good explanation. Poor Annabelle and Dachi; they truly miss their father no doubt. Even though Masamune did an unforgivable act, Frieda still couldn't get him off of her mind and she might have to talk to him eventually.

"Mama!" Dachi says.

Frieda smiled, for she now knows that Dachi said his first 2 words. It was quite impressive since Dachi would be like Annabelle, both intelligent young children. Maybe there's a good chance that Frieda will end up having another smart child and maybe a child prodigy. Too bad Masamune wasn't here for the moment; he would've filmed this priceless moment too. Maybe this 10 month old would be up and running when he turns 1. Despite a downfall of a spouse relationship, Frieda will always smile in terms of a parent-child relationship.

* * *

**End of 33rd drabble...**

**Yes! Only 2 more drabbles to go and Frieda's still thinking about that one decision on having Masamune back to the family or not. She will make up her mind in the following drabble. For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	34. Birthday Plans and the Decision

**Okay, the 2nd to last drabble of the series (I know, every series has to have an ending at some point)**

**Drabble 34: Birthday Preparations and the Decision**

* * *

Little Dachi was gazing at the colorful balloons from the party store with his green and white striped stroller with a picture of a Unicorn. This 11 month old boy was going with his loving mother, auntie Karina, and godmother Feliciana from Venice, Italy. This youngest member of the Kadoya Love family is going to turn 1 a month from now and so is his party. Frieda just wanted to make this day extra special with all the necessary preparations and the help of the other folks as well.

"I'm so happy because my little Dachi's turning 1!" Frieda chanted.

Karina replies, "I know right, Onee-chan and it's almost been a year since you and Dachi got shot before he came out to this world."

"Yeah and it has been such a harrowing moment since we were both victims back then," the marigold haired mother of 2 responded to her step-sister.

So many events have occurred ever since the birth of Dachi. From the shooting of an unborn child to having caught your husband red handed in an affair, Frieda has been through so much, but what matters is that she's with her family and she stills loves them regardless. Frieda spotted some white, green and unicorn shaped balloons and smiled. Yes, the theme for Dachi's 1st birthday is to be a Unicorn themed party. The Italian-Japanese woman showed them to the ladies and they both agreed to it. This party will be huge, but it's exclusive and only close friends and family members are invited.

Frieda was somewhat of a liberal woman who doesn't mind lavish birthday parties and celebrations, as long as no one gets drunk or hurt. Of course, neither of the cases would ever occur on a kid's party, and being rich does have its perks. Now something is really on her mind and she decided to speak immediately.

"I made up my mind..." The 25 year old woman speaks.

"Oh, what are you talking about, Onee-chan?" Karina wonders.

"I'm going to invite Masamune and that's that. This is because it's wrong to separate my children from their father and I too miss him. I feel really bad for punching him and even though what he did was unforgivable, I still have to give him a second chance," Frieda responds.

Feliciana says," Wow you have a heart of gold and will you be comfortable seeing him in this party?"

Frieda remained silent as she had no idea of where the relationship goes. 2 months ago, she remembered the affair Masamune had with Mariana and she hadn't spoke to him since. Maybe this would be the perfect time to talk to him because she would be open-minded about Masamune's side of the story. She can't rely on what she saw for she haven't heard the real reason yet. Allowing her man to come on Dachi's birthday was the last thing she must do to forgive him. But for now, she'll focus on her checklist for the things needed for Dachi's birthday.

"What cake should we get?" Feliciana asked.

"I'll get a chocolate cake with vanilla butter cream filling and red velvet cupcakes with green and white frosting." Frieda answered.

Feliciana was quite impressed by Italian-Japanese woman's choice since she knew Dachi loved chocolate and red velvet from a cake tester once. This party will go perfect as planned and Frieda knows it by heart.

* * *

**End of 34th drabble...**

**Yes! One more drabble to go! And guess who shows up at the end? You'll just have to wait my friends! Read and review folks! ^^**


	35. Happy 1st Birthday, Friend!

**Yes, this is it! Here's the last drabble of the series and I wanna thank those who've read and reviewed the series! Plz enjoy this last one!**

**Drabble 35: Happy 1st Birthday, Friend!**

* * *

"Yoo-hoo, Dachi! Come here, my Number One son!" Frieda chants.

This 25 year old woman looks at her youngest child, who was playing with Poochi, wearing a green hoodie, blue cargo shorts, and with blue sneakers. He quickly waddled to his mother and Frieda smiled, seeing her son walking to her on his birthday. Now the one year old went to a different direction, which Frieda and Poochi followed him. Dachi was running, that is until he was carried by a certain someone. Frieda's baby blue irises went wide as she saw the man carrying their 1 year old son.

"It's you, Masamune!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, long time, no see..." The Japanese man replied," How's it going?"

Frieda looks down, still smiling though and replied," Depressing because I didn't know being single can be this lonely. It's not the same without you, you know? plus I wanna apologize for the black eye earlier."

"No, I deserved that because of the way I've hurt you and for not pulling myself together. But I'm still surprised that you want me back?" Masamune asked.

She continued, saying on what happened after leaving the hospital with Annabelle. Masamune explained that Mariana had given him a warm welcome back after a while. He even mentioned that the Italian woman said Frieda was irresponsible for allowing Annabelle to burn her hand from the stove. Masamune even reminisced the time when he kissed Mariana, not knowing Frieda showed up. After hearing his story, Frieda felt like it was her fault for not trusting her husband and for being so heartless because of it.

Masamune stepped closer to his wife and she looked at him instantly. Masamune kissed her cheek, making, her smile and blush a little. Karina sees this with her niece Annabelle and the little 2.5 year old girl ran to her father with a little embrace. Poochi joins in and began licking the Japanese man's leg. There's no place like home and that's what Masamune realized. Being home with his 2 beautiful children, a cute puppy, and a lovely wife was all he needed to be happy.

"Frieda...I wanted to stay by your side until death do us part. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way and that you're my one and only girl I wanna be with. You're the only woman that makes me feel happy every time and I shouldn't take you for granted. I'm thankful to have a loving wife and mother in this family and ever since our separation, I've still thought about you and our children. Frieda, my Cherry Girl, please I want you back," Masamune said.

"Yes...welcome back, Masamune." Frieda replied, smiling.

Masamune smiled and said, "Alright then! Let's have fun!" Frieda said "yeah" because its their youngest child's birthday and they should make the most of it, keeping it special. Too bad the party won't last long since it's just a kid's party, but at least parents do enjoy their children's birthday and that's the case with Frieda and Masamune. Dachi starts taking his steps, which wowed Masamune for seeing his Number One son walking actively. Frieda informed that Dachi was walking without support ever since last month, and now he can run with Annabelle, his sister.

After the party, Dachi was sleeping on his mother's arms while Annabelle was sleeping on her father's arms. Now it was time for the prince and princess of the Kadoya-Love family to have a rest. Masamune decided to stay and help out in this lovely mansion. Frieda smiled and stated that it's always a pleasure for the man of the house to stay with his wife and children.

"So that means I get to come back home, right?" Masamune wondered.

"Yes Masamune. Welcome home...you're my husband and you should always be here with me our dear children, and Poochi." the Italian-Japanese woman replied.

"Thank you so much Frieda. And I love you so much because you're the best wife and woman I ever had. I'm so happy to be with you, ever since we first met," The Japanese man said to his beautiful, lovely Italian-Japanese wife.

_"That's what people do who love you. They put their arms around you and love you when you're not so lovable." -Deb Caletti_

* * *

**End of drabble series...**

**Yay! *claps hands*! It's now all over. In the end, the Kadoya-Love family are happy as they can ever be! I actually enjoyed writing these drabbles and guess what? Imma be making a sequel to this series: Kadoya-Love Drabbles 2. Read and review folks for the last time! ^^**


End file.
